Fuego Fatuo
by lilianixa
Summary: Nunca olvides de donde vienes... Estas palabras siempre han descrito las vidas de Manigoldo y Gioca, dos almas que por deseos del destino se cruzaron encontrando inmediatamente uno en el otro semejanzas jamás pensadas y también sin saberlo a la otra mitad de su todo. Side-story de El Renacer de la Rosa
1. Polvo de Estrellas

Polvo de estrellas

_"Aunque parezca que nuestras vidas son insignificantes todas forman parte del universo, si logramos entenderlo y podemos sentirlo entonces le damos un valor a la vida, cualquiera que sea, a eso se le llama polvo de estrellas. Dime, esas hermosas estrellas en el cielo parecen polvo ante tus ojos? Crees que son basura?"_

Después de que decidí seguir a ese anciano loco al santuario comencé a comprender el significado de las palabras pero he de admitir que aún faltaba algo que les diera un significado completo, es eso lo que aun busco en cada batalla… Encontrar el significado completo de las palabras de mi maestro Sage.

-Buen día Manigoldo, como te encuentras el día de hoy?

Una voz me saludó al momento de cruzar las puertas dobles que marcaban la entrada al salón del trono en el santuario

-Excelente, es un buen día para pelear maestro – respondí mientras me inclinaba ante el patriarca

-Desde que regresaste de aquella misión en Italia no hemos sentido ningún otro cosmos peligroso en los alrededores de esa zona, hiciste un buen trabajo. Levántate por favor

-Gracias maestro

-Pero eso no es todo lo que ha presentado un cambio notorio, si no también tu persona, hay algo que te perturba puedo sentirlo en tu cosmos

-No, no se preocupe maestro no es nada

La verdad es que el anciano como siempre tenía razón, aquel día no solo fue una experiencia más que viví, sino que también me introdujo una serie de sensaciones que no lograba comprender, mis pensamientos comenzaron a vagar y todos eran dirigidos a un mismo punto, La isla de la Reina Muerte

-Manigoldo, quiero pedirte que seas tú quien personalmente se haga cargo de llevar la máscara que recogieron aquel día a la Isla y que le informes también al caballero que se encuentra en ese lugar que deberá ser portador de la misma

-Pero Maestro, eso significa que?...

-Así es Manigoldo, él y tú deberán encargarse de eliminar a los santos negros restantes antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza para nosotros, recuerda que nos estamos preparando para la guerra santa y que no podemos permitir que ambas fuerzas de la obscuridad se unan

-Entendido, en este momento comienzo mi camino

-Muy bien Manigoldo, ten cuidado

Una vez que me retiré del santuario hacia el muelle para abordar el buque que me llevaría a la Isla de la Reina muerte mis pensamientos comenzaron a volar un poco más y en mi pecho comenzó a extenderse una emoción que no podía entender pero tal vez, y solo tal vez pudiera ser exactamente ese el lugar al que había querido ir durante mucho tiempo.

Todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto desde el santuario a la Isla mi mente vagaba observando la máscara que debía ser entregada al caballero que ahí se encontraba, pero ciertamente lo que mis recuerdos revivían no era la historia de la máscara, ni la manera en que la obtuve si no ella. Todos mis malditos recuerdos me llevaban una y otra vez a ella… a la maldita Gioca.

-Espero por lo menos se haya puesto buena, así no me molestará que ronde mi mente a cada segundo – Dije en voz alta mientras guardaba la máscara de demonio en la caja donde había estado reposando desde que Albafica y yo la llevamos al santuario por primera vez.

Esa mocosa me recordaba tanto a mí en los años en los que el maestro Sage me había encontrado vagando por las ruinas de mi pueblo, hablando con los fuegos fatuos que representaban las Almas de las personas que habitaban ese lugar.

A fin de cuentas ella había sido liberada del yugo de ese maldito caballero de segunda, no sin antes compárame con él.

En ese momento, aunque logré disimularlo me encontré sintiendo un terrible enojo. Como era posible que esta mocosa crea que yo puedo ser igual a él? Como puede ser posible que aun piense en él cuando me tiene a mí de frente? Como podía un asqueroso y miserable ser como ese capturar la atención de alguien como Gioca? Como es que yo no había podido hacerlo?

-Basta Manigoldo! Deja de pensar tonterías- grité reprendiéndome desde lo más profundo- como puedes seguir molesto por eso después de todo ese tiempo!

No salí de mi camarote ni una sola vez durante el viaje, me mantuve enclaustrado pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace ya algún tiempo en aquella visita a Venecia, además la verdad estar rodeado de personas no era lo que más me apetecía. El último día de viaje en barco fue extremadamente largo, lo único que deseaba era poder abandonar la maldita nave y pisar tierra firme, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar el movimiento de las olas en altamar estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mi estómago por lo que escuchar el "Tierra a la Vista" que gritó alguien en el pasillo fue lo mejor del viaje.

Ya había obscurecido cuando por fin el barco ancló en el puerto de la Isla y todos comenzamos a descender del barco, la verdad es que quedé sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que bajaron del barco, no tenía idea de que hubiera tanta gente dispuesta a venir por propia voluntad aquí, justo cuando iba a comenzar a descender por la rampa que unía la proa con el suelo observé una menuda figura a unos cuantos pasos de mí enfundada en una capa cuya capucha le protegía del frio nocturno, en ese momento un pequeño mono se posó en el hombro de la figura que se alejaba más y más de mi entre el mar de gente, era ella… podía estar seguro de eso

Gioca!

-Disculpe!, Con permiso! Fuera de mi camino, estorbos! – Que no ven que se está alejando? que no ven que no podré alcanzarla?! – Porque demonios no se mueven, malditas tortugas!

Comencé a desesperarme y mandando al infierno todos los buenos modales tomé velocidad empujando a la gente frente a mí pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… la había perdido.


	2. La Misma

La Misma.

-Infelices! Todos son unos imbéciles! – Grité rodeado por la multitud sintiéndome totalmente frustrado elevando mi cosmos en señal de enfado

La gente que me rodeaba comenzaba a mirarme de manera extraña, los que podían sentir mi cosmos comenzaron a caminar más rápido, estaba totalmente enojado y la razón era una completa estupidez.

Algo me distrajo repentinamente del enojo, un objeto, alguien me había lanzado un objeto, levanté la mano derecha para detenerlo a milímetros de mi cara.

Una roca…

Extendí la mano dejando que la roca descansara sobre mi palma mientras me tomé unos segundos para analizar la situación

-Idiota…

Una hermosa voz femenina se coló en mis oídos, comencé a observar a las personas a mi alrededor para identificar a la dueña de esa intrigante voz y si estaba buena, no estaría mal un pequeño aperitivo antes de la cena.

-Que gusto ver que sigues siendo el mismo Idiota de siempre, Manigoldo de Cáncer

Nuevamente la voz, solo que está vez la multitud se abría mostrándome claramente que la voz provenía de una figura enfundad es una capa y con un pequeño mono al hombro.

-Ja! Que gusto verte a ti también, pero dime porque te ocultas bajo esa capa, acaso tan fea eres que el dejar que los demás te admiren arruinaría la vista de quien se atreviera de por vida, o simplemente no quieres que se enteren que no eres quien aparentas, pequeño?

-Sigues tan hablador como siempre, un gusto intercambiar sabias palabras contigo

Mientras nuestra pelea verbal se llevaba a cabo la figura se acercó a mí hasta quedar solo a un par de pasos de distancia.

-Y bueno, vas a revelar tu verdadero rostro, acaso debo prepárame?

La respuesta a mi pregunta fue una ligera carcajada antes de observar como sus manos aparecían saliendo de su capa y dirigiéndose a su capucha para retirarla, en un movimiento rápido la lanzó hacia atrás y casi me pasa lo mismo.

-Bu!

Era. Totalmente. Hermosa.

Tenía frente a mí a una chica con la cara de una hermosa ninfa, de un hermoso ser celestial con cabello liso y brillante de un obscuro color enmarcando las perfectas facciones, unos ojos totalmente abrazadores, de un hermoso color dorado como el de la más dulce de las mieles y sus labios, unos hermoso y rellenos labios que se me antojó morder en el instante mismo que mis ojos se posaron en ellos, estoy seguro que esos labios se sentirían tan suaves como la seda en cualquier lugar que se posaran, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante ese pensamiento solo distraído nuevamente por su voz

-Manigoldo? Gioca a Manigoldo

Maldita sea! Me había quedado pasmado al verla y parece que se dio cuenta, Demonios!

Piensa rápido, Manigoldo

Me reí tratando de ser lo más natural posible mientras las palabras brotaban de mi Boca sin poder detenerlas

-Verdaderamente eres fea, mira que dejar atónito a alguien que vive entre la muerte y sufrimiento, creo que tu eres otro nivel de fealdad

-Muy gracioso Manigoldo – Me dijo sin inmutarse por mi comentario hiriente

-Ven, ahora que te he encontrado te daré el placer de ser mi guía - le dije pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros – llévame con el caballero que custodia esta Isla.

Gioca se revolvió incomoda por la especie de abrazo en que la estaba sujetando pero la verdad no la iba a soltar, extrañamente su contacto me hacía sentir bien.

Comenzamos a caminar internándonos en un bosque que se encontraba frente al muelle

-Que necesitas con mi maestro?

-Tu Maestro?

-Sí, Algún problema con eso?

-Así que tu estas entrenado para ser caballero?

-Y si así fuera qué?

No pude contener la carcajada que se desplegaba en mi interior

-No puedo creerlo, aunque en cierto punto tiene sentido, cuando nos conocimos ya tenías el cosmos un poco desarrollado.

-Tienes razón, Aunque yo en ese entonces no tenía idea de que hablaban, cuando llegué aquí a la isla no paso mucho tiempo para que mi maestro me encontrara y me comenzara a entrenar. Por cierto, Albafica no ha venido contigo esta vez, verdad? Cómo está?

Una llamarada de un sentimiento desconocido me hizo sentir repentinamente molesto otra vez, porque demonios mencionaba a Albafica?

Me dieron nauseas solo de escuchar el nombre del niño bonito en los labios de Gioca, muy por el contrario de lo que escuchar el mío me hizo sentir. Sinceramente mi nombre se escuchaba mejor en sus labios.

Un escalofrío en la nuca redirigió totalmente mi atención, era esa manera en la que mi cuerpo me avisaba de que había enemigos cerca, no paso ni un segundo cuando pude sentir varios cosmos rodeándonos

-Tenemos compañía

-Manigoldo, la hemos tenido desde hace ya algunos minutos. Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano y traté de perderlos pero nos encontraron nuevamente

-Creo que tendré que pelear entonces

En el momento en que mis palabras retumban en el silencio del bosque nuestros atacantes saltan de sus escondites e instintivamente Gioca y yo nos ponemos de espaldas el uno al otro, antes de que comience su ataque alcanzo a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo como Gioca se deshace de la capa que cubre su cuerpo y no puedo prestar más atención debido a que los debiluchos llegan a nosotros.

Unos cuantos golpes y unos segundos después todos los insectos que nos atacaron estaban inconscientes a nuestro alrededor, aunque no había sido difícil derrotarlos pero debido a la cantidad que había el cansancio hizo estragos tanto en Gioca como en mí.

Una vez que el peligro había desaparecido, nos permitimos unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, flexioné las rodillas apoyando mis manos en ellas y dirigiendo la mirada a Gioca al sentir que su mano se posaba en mi hombre, como buscando sustento para no caer, una corriente eléctrica me obligó a levantar la vista al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo encontrándome así atrapado en ese hermoso color dorado.

Y fue entonces que lo sentí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que la manera en que nuestros movimientos se habían sincronizado no era simple casualidad, que la atracción que sentía, no era solo física, sinceramente no tenía la más mínima duda de que quería llevarme a Gioca a la cama pero tampoco tenía la más mínima duda de que no era solo eso lo que quería hacer con ella.

Y Fue entre esos pensamientos que finalmente ahí perdido entre sus ojos su alma encontró la mía que ni siquiera sabía que existía y lo supe, una gran verdad universal se reveló ante mí:

De lo que sea que estén hechas las almas, la suya y la mía son la misma.


	3. Maestro

Atrapado.

Así me sentí en ese momento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, jamás me había detenido a mirar los ojos de Gioca y en ese instante pude verlo todo, esas ventanas me abrieron paso a su interior y creo que su alma atrapó la mía…

-Pude haber terminado con ellos yo solo, preciosa. No había necesidad de que intervinieras, aunque he de admitir que te veías muy bien lanzando golpes mortíferos…

-Preciosa? Que acaso hace unos momentos no te llenaste la boca casi comparándome con las gorgonas?

-Sigo sosteniendo que eres verdaderamente poco agraciada, pero pensé en mostrarte mi gran compasión llamándote preciosa y así tal vez ayudar a que olvides tu condena

-Manigoldo?

-Dime preciosa…- Me respondió con un guiño

-Cállate y camina, se hace tarde…

Comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque y tome mi tiempo en alcanzarla, verdaderamente tenía que disfrutar del espectáculo, quien no estaría dispuesto a caminar tras de una hermosa mujer guerrera, que acaba de terminar un combate enfundada en ropas de entrenamiento ceñidas al cuerpo y empapada de sudor?

Demonios, Gioca había crecido desde la última vez y por lo que pude apreciar los dioses han sido generosos con ella, tiene curvas en los lugares correctos y extremadamente bien pronunciadas, es fuerte, lista y segura de si misma.

-Acaso tan agotado te dejó el entrenamiento que no puedes siquiera seguirme el paso?, Es que los años ya te pesan Manigoldo? O acaso necesitas que Albafica esté a tu lado para poder pelear de manera decente?

Otra vez el maldito niño bonito de mierda!

Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Gioca la rabia me inundó y sin poder contenerme, aceleré el paso y la lancé de manera delicada contra el tronco de un gran árbol, cuando su espalda quedo contra él me acerqué a ella a la velocidad de la luz, lo que provoco que pareciera a sus ojos no entrenados aun como si me hubiera materializado de la nada, la tome por las muñecas y la hice levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza con un poco de fuerza, una vez ahí acomodé sus manos de manera que pudieran ser sostenidas por una de las mías mientras me miraba totalmente anonadada, utilice esto para tomar entre mis dedos su mentón y acercarme a su cara

-Mira preciosa, El niño bonito no está aquí porque no es necesario ya que el gran Manigoldo de Cáncer es suficientemente poderoso y no necesita de "refuerzos" ahora, hazme un favor y deja de repetir su nombre porque realmente me molesta que lo llames a cada minuto, entendido?

-El gran Manigoldo de cáncer?

-Así es… Impresionante, verdad?

-Oh! Gran Manigoldo de Cáncer, caballero dorado más poderoso es usted realmente…

Al momento de decir esta palabra, de un tirón se soltó de mi agarre y tan rápido que no tuve oportunidad de protegerme su puño se estrelló en mi estómago lo que provocó que el aire abandonara mis pulmones… Impresionante

-Débil – me dijo con una risita, el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Tenía que hacerla reír más seguido, Ese maldito sonido era mejor que música en mis oídos y ahora estoy pensando como un jodido sometido!

Me tendió la mano para ayudar a que me pusiera de pie y una vez que lo estuve con un movimiento rápido la torció moviéndola a mi espalda junto con ella al desplazarse provocándome un dolor instantáneo

-Ahora Gran Manigoldo es mi turno, hazme un favor y deja de pensar que tienes autoridad para darme ordenes sobre lo que puedo o no decir y a quien o no mencionar, porque realmente me molesta demasiado, entendido?

Una vez dichas estas palabras aplico más presión a mi brazo, era realmente impresionante que Gioca tuviera tanta fuerza en ese cuerpo tan menudo, si no fuera un caballero dorado estoy seguro que ya se hubiera roto

-Dilo! – Me ordenó aplicando aún más fuerza

-Está bien, no volveré a decirte de quien o que puedes o no hablar… pero solo si me sigues tocando de esa forma, te das cuenta que literalmente te me has lanzado encima?

No mentía, el pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo estaba literalmente descansando sobre mi espalda, perfectamente sabía que lo hacía para que la presión en mi brazo aumentara con el peso de su cuerpo pero no podía perder la oportunidad de tomar ventaja del asunto

-Manigoldo! – Me dijo soltando de inmediato mi brazo y lanzando un golpe que detuve cerrando mi mano sobre su puño y atrayéndola hacia mi

-Jamás te pedí que te detuvieras o sí?

Con una sacudida del brazo rompió el agarre

-Eres un Cerdo Manigoldo!

Me dijo antes de volver a tomar camino por el bosque.

La caminata continuó en silencio hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cabaña construida en las faldas de volcán que coronaba la Isla, una vez en los alrededores de la cabaña Gioca comenzó a hablar

-Muy bien, este es mi hogar y aquí es donde verás a mi maestro, él no está mucho por aquí pero tienes suerte, últimamente ha venido más seguido que de costumbre – Señaló la pequeña chimenea de la cual se elevaba una pequeña columna de humo – De hecho creo que está en casa

La sonrisa que iluminó su rostro me causó sentimientos encontrados, por una parte era la imagen más bella que había visto jamás y por otra me daba rabia la sola idea de que alguien más tuviera el poder suficiente de hacerla sonreír de esa manera con la sola idea de verlo, lo entiendo es su maestro y todos somos unos debiluchos con nuestros mentores, lo sé porque yo mismo lo soy con el viejo, pero aun así la idea de conocer a este cabalero de segunda y aplastar su cráneo con mis manos me resultaba realmente tentadora.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cabaña y ella la abrió apresurándose al interior de la morada llamando al imbécil aquel

-Maestro, Maestro hay alguien que quiere verlo, viene del santuario

Se detuvo frente a la chimenea justo detrás de un viejo y grande sofá que tenía forma de trono, le daba un ligero aire al trono del patriarca

-Mi nombre es Manigoldo de Cáncer y he venido por órdenes del patriarca a traer algo que pertenece a esta isla y a sus habitantes por derecho propio, también tengo instrucciones precisas para el caballero que ha sido enviado aquí como guardián temporal

-Muy bien, pero creo que toda la presentación tan elegante no va contigo, Manigoldo… Acaso olvidas que ya nos conocemos?

La figura se pudo de pie y en ese momento supe exactamente quién era ese hombre

-Aspros?


	4. Ataque

Ataque.

-Acaso el patriarca no te lo mencionó? Ay! Manigoldo que triste debe ser no ser digno de la confianza de tu propio maestro, pero dime… que es lo que te han enviado a decirme y que es lo que pertenece a esta isla por derecho propio.

Mi mente estaba tomando más de lo normal en procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, que demonios!

-La Máscara de carcelero, eso es lo que le pertenece a los habitantes de esta isla por derecho propio, maestro...

La voz de Gioca disipó las ideas en las cuales me perdía al tiempo que mis ojos se percataron de cómo se colocaba frente a mí en posición de defensa, me daba la espalda mientras colocaba los puños a la altura de su cara. Ella me estaba protegiendo… de… Aspros

Ok, acepto que es para cagarse de risa la sola idea de que ella podría en un momento determinado y ficticio, en el cual yo necesitara su protección, tener la más mínima oportunidad de hacerle frente al caballero de Géminis pero eso no es lo importante (aunque sí lo más gracioso), si no el gesto de protegerme, ella estaría dispuesta a recibir el ataque de Aspros por mí.

He de admitir que eso hace la sangre se acumule en mi más preciado tesoro.

La sonora carcajada de Aspros hizo retumbar las pequeñas paredes de la cabaña en la que nos encontrábamos

-Niña, no seas estúpida. Que acaso no te das cuenta que Manigoldo puede cuidarse solo? O es que tal vez no has aprendido nada durante todo el tiempo que has estado bajo entrenamiento conmigo?

Las palabras de Aspros tuvieron efecto visible en Gioca y si bien no podía ver el semblante que estaba dibujado en su rostro noté como contuvo la respiración y sus hombros se colgaron un poco.

-Maestro… yo…

-Mira niña Idiota, sabes de antemano que en este lugar no eres más que un insecto. No, he de corregir ya que los insectos no deberían ser deshonrados… Eres… Nada. Eres un insignificante pedazo de nada.

El escuchar esas palabras causo un estrago en toda la habitación, estoy seguro que el maldito discurso de Aspros logro dar en un punto vulnerable del interior de Gioca ya que en aquel viaje a Venecia me di cuenta que ella y yo veníamos de lugares parecidos lugares donde nosotros éramos menos que nada.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo acumulé mi cosmos en el puño derecho y lancé un rayo dorado que pasó rosando la mejilla de Aspros provocándole un rasguño de donde brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Veo porque la gente piensa que los caballeros de Atena somos unos bárbaros sin modales, es que acaso jamás te enseñaron a tratar a una dama?

-No te metas en esto Manigoldo.

Gioca giró un poco el cuello para mirarme de reojo mientas soltaba esas palabras

-No es asunto tuyo…

Qué carájo?!

-Ya escuchaste a la "dama" Manigoldo, ahora demuestra tus buenos modales y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben…

Antes de poder responder a sus palabras Gioca se lanzó contra él quien fácilmente la esquivó

-Niña estúpida! Te he dicho que no intervengas en mis diversiones!

Después de esas palabras desplego su cosmos al máximo enviando a Gioca contra el muro de la cabaña el cual se derrumbó por el impacto de su cuerpo.

Tomé la velocidad de la luz lo cual me permitió retirar a Gioca antes de que los escombros cayeran sobre su inconsciente cuerpo, una vez lejos del derrumbe la posé sobre el suelo delicadamente y procedí a enfrentarme con el imbécil de Aspros, como podía tratar a Gioca de esta manera?

Pero lo que más me perturbaba no era eso sino como es que Gioca lo permitía..

-La diosa a la que proteges es una mujer y en el santuario nos enseñan sobre el respeto a todas las personas eso incluye a las mujeres… Debes ser un verdadero cobarde para atacar a una de esa manera, además de una basura al dirigir tu ataque a alguien que no es caballero.

-Como te decía, Manigoldo. No. Es. Tú. Problema.

-Gioca es mi problema – las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas, estúpida diarrea verbal. Carájo!

-Con que Gioca es tu problema? – respondió Aspros dirigiéndome una mirada inquisitiva y divertida al mismo tiempo

-Claro que es mi problema – piensa rápido maldito cerebro de mierda, demuéstrame que no eres solo de adorno! – Así como también lo sería para cualquier caballero de Atena el ver que un par ataca a personas normales.

-Ah! Pero Manigoldo, no nos hagamos tontos, ambos sabemos que Gioca no es una "persona normal". Porque crees que la he elegido como mi discípula? Porque crees que pelea de la manera que lo hace? Sé que puedes sentirlo al igual que yo, en ella existe un tremendo potencial, su cosmos es poderoso y apenas está despertando…

En ese momento recordé mi breve enfrentamiento con ella, he de admitir que Aspros tenía razón…

-Genromaoken!

El pequeño rayo de luz desprendido de la mano extendida de Aspros de dirigía justo hacia mí, estaba consciente de que no iba a poder esquivarlo ya que me había distraído por imbécil

-No!

La voz de Gioca y después su cuerpo se materializaron frente a mi interponiéndose entre el Genromaoken de Aspros y yo.

-Gioca!

Su menudo cuerpo se desvaneció entre mis brazos mientras la asquerosa carcajada de Aspros tornaba putrefacto el ambiente

-Bien Niña estúpida si quieres jugar, juguemos

Los ojos de Gioca seguían abiertos y me observaban mientras mis brazos la rodeaban, esa mirada era tan cálida y sus ojos eran el mar dorado más hermoso del mundo

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes… Estoy aquí…

-Lo se…

Fueron las últimas que pronunció antes de que se cerraran.

-Gioca!

Gritar fue un alivio que permitió a mi cosmos despertar en su máxima expresión.

-Jajaja pero que melodramático eres Manigoldo… No te lamentes, la diversión acaba de empezar

Acto seguido sentí una presión en el cuello que me cortaba la respiración

-Gioca! – Dije con voz entre cortada por la falta de aire el momento que me encontré con sus ojos ahora cubiertos por un velo grisáceo

-Conoce el poder de mi discípula combinado con el mío… A matar Gioca!

Tras estas palabras el cuerpo de Gioca me lanzó una patada justo en el estómago que logro lanzarme unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Demonios, es verdaderamente fuerte y eso me prende muchísimo más… maldita mocosa!

Muy bien… probemos un poco que es lo que tiene Aspros entre manos. Pensé mientras me incorporaba poco a poco.

-Aún crees que dirijo mis ataques a civiles? Ay, Manigoldo que trágico! Venirte a enamorar de una mujer que ya le pertenece a otro y encima ese otro es tu compañero de armas, debes estar destrozado…

Que putas?!

-Gioca no le pertenece a nadie!

-Está bien, está bien- me dijo entre carcajadas- dejemos que ella te lo demuestre.

-Que tienes entre manos, Aspros?

-Quiero compensar tu sufrimiento, por lo que Gioca y yo te vamos a hacer un regalo.

-A qué demonios te refieres? – dije mientras tomaba posición de defensiva

-Serás el primero en probar la técnica que he diseñado para Gioca, será una técnica exclusiva la cual obviamente está inspirada en una de las mejores técnicas pertenecientes a uno de los mejores caballeros de Atena. No, corrección al mejor caballero… y claro como yo soy el mejor, no por nada seré el siguiente patriarca, he decidido brindar un poco de mi magnánimo poder a las siguiente generación y tu podrás ser el primero en experimentar lo que podría llegar a ser el santuario bajo mi guía…

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices Aspros, pero sinceramente nada que venga de ti me importa.

-Ah! Pero lo que venga de ella sí, verdad? – dijo mirando a Gioca – Vamos niña estúpida!

La melodiosa voz de Gioca llegó a mis oídos unos segundos antes que su ataque

-Puño Fantasma!

Puño Fantasma… su melodiosa voz.

Puño Fantasma… su melodiosa voz.

Puño Fantasma… su melodiosa voz.

Y después Nada…


	5. Solo quiero que vivas

La niebla que cubría mi visión se fue aclarando, revelando un salón amplio con paredes de un color beige. Frente a mí, un escritorio de madera nada opulento, tras de él la pared dibujaba un motivo diferente entre mezclando el rojo quemado y el dorado para resaltar la parte de la silla, en ella se encontraba sentada una persona pero no podía aun lograr descifrar quien era debido a que la niebla no se había disipado por completo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la dichosa mesa de madera y distinguí una pequeña lámpara dorada a mi derecha, la pequeña lámpara me guió más cerca de mi objetivo y cuando pude observar quien era la persona sentada ahí reconocí de inmediato la escena de hacía unos años atrás, cuando aún era un aprendiz del viejo…

"_-Llegas tarde…"_ habló el viejo

Qué demonios está pasando? Sé que este es uno de mis recuerdos, debe ser la técnica que me lanzó Gioca pero… que tipo de daño podría crear en mi pasado? Acaso quiere atormentarme?

La risa inundó el espacio abovedado del salón y la vista del viejo se alzó para mírame, seguí riendo a carcajadas sin inmutarme pensando en lo estúpido que era su plan de atormentarme… a mi… que he vivido entre la muerte y la desesperanza desde siempre, no recuerdo ningún momento en el cual haya sentido miedo o angustia verdaderamente…lo que ellos planean es imposible, está para cagarse de la risa, no?

-Ay, viejo… siempre tan impertinente, está bien vamos a jugar al pasado…

_"-Parece que tu lengua es muy hábil, jovencito.."_

-Mira viejo quisiera poder responderte como lo hice en aquel entonces pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo así que… blah blah blah blah del pasado…

_"-No, no es necesario salir…"_

-Salir? Quien dijo algo de salir?

En ese momento la mano del viejo se materializó a la altura de mi frente y con su dedo indicé lanzó su técnica para separar mi alma del cuerpo

_"…-Veamos qué tan profunda es esa angustia y ese enojo que mencionaste, Manigoldo… _

Aterrice en el inframundo justo como lo recordaba, la diferencia era que ahora no sentí lo mismo que en aquella ocasión. El inframundo se había vuelto mi parque de diversiones personal y santuario de retiro, había encontrado calma entre los muertos una vez más después de ese día.

Solté una carcajada triunfante antes de alzar la voz para decir:

-Tienen que estarme jodiendo, de verdad piensan que esto me causa angustia y miedo? Este es mi parque de diversiones…

Una voz femenina detuvo el monólogo colándose en mi oído y erizando a su paso todos los vellos de mi cuerpo

_"-Manigoldo?..."_

Una voz masculina… Esa Voz..

_"-Manigoldo?..."_

Tres voces de niños dos femeninas y una masculina..

_"-Manigoldo?"_

_"-Manigoldo? Dónde?"_

_"-Ahí, Mira… Es Manigoldo!"_

Dirigí la mirada al lugar donde las voces provenían dándome cuenta que eran parte de la línea de cuerpos infinita que caían al infierno…

-Papá, Mamá… Enano! - Grité en su dirección

-Espero que les vaya bien allá abajo, es un poco bochornoso, nada que no puedan resistir…

Tuve que parar mi discurso debido a las carcajadas que ya no pude contener, me di la vuelta para darle la espalda a ese intento de recuerdo insípido, realmente debería de sentirme insultado por lo poco imaginativos y poderosos que son esos dos, bueno.. de Gioca puedo entenderlo… ella es después de todo una aprendiz aun pero de Aspros, la verdad es que nunca creí que fuera tan débil ni tan estúpido para pensar que torturarme enviándome al inframundo podía funcionar.

Mientras seguía riendo a expensas de maestro y alumna otra voz captó mi atención…

-Suéltame Aspros!

Gioca!

-Aspros, suéltame!

-Te soltaré tan pronto lleguemos al destino que tengo para ti, mientras tanto cierra la boca!

Aceleré el paso tratado de llegar más pronto al lugar de donde provenían las voces, cuando pude distinguir la figura de Aspros me detuve y oculto bajo el manto de la obscuridad del inframundo decidí contemplar la escena, puesto que esto seguía siendo una ilusión…

Aspros jalaba a Gioca sosteniendo ambas de sus muñecas con una especie de soga que despedía un brillo extraño, Gioca estaba haciendo muecas de dolor ya que se notaba que la soga la lastimaba puesto que sus manos estaban rojas y en ellas se dejaba ver un rastro de sangre, caminaba tras de aspros quien aceleraba el paso sin llegar al trote, en un punto alejado de la línea al infierno pero aún bastante cerca del borde de aquel oscuro precipicio..

-A dónde vamos, Aspros?- Preguntó Gioca con un hilillo de voz

En un movimiento rápido Aspros soltó a Gioca quien por la sorpresa detuvo el paso justo levantando la cara para recibir desprevenida el puño de Aspros en la mandíbula, la fuerza con la que la golpeó fue tal que aunque Gioca fuera fuerte la envió al suelo haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara en una roca y le abriera una herida en el lado izquierdo de la frente.

-Esto no… esto se ve demasiado real – me dije en voz alta

-Que sea la última vez, basura, que me faltas al respeto de esa manera. Soy tu maestro y de esa manera te debes dirigir a mí, no somos iguales pequeño pedazo de mierda…

-Lo haré, Disculpe Usted Maestro…

La voz de Gioca sonó totalmente carente de fuerza y vida, no había nada en ella ni siquiera enojo por la humillación que Aspros le estaba haciendo… Era evidente que el Maldito no estaba conforme con la manera en la que Gioca le estaba pidiendo disculpas postrada en el suelo del inframundo por lo que caminó rodeando su cuerpo hasta que la bota de su armadura quedó alineada con la espalda de una casi inconsciente Gioca

-Se dice que cuando un caballero toma a alguien por discípulo no puede abandonarlo ya que el lazo que existe entre ellos es más grande incluso que la sangre y solo puede ser disuelto… con la muerte, tu no significas nada para mí, eres débil y jamás podrás ser digna de ser llamada una discípula de Géminis…

-Maestro…Yo..

-Sabías que los Géminis tenemos la fama de ser los Mas poderosos caballeros de Atena?

-Maes…

Antes de que Gioca pudiera terminar Aspros le propinó una patada en la espalda lanzándola unos metros más cerca del precipicio

-Tú ya no eres digna de ser mi discípula, eres débil… además no me gusta la manera en la que ese maldito cangrejo te miraba

Cuando Aspros escupió esas palabras llenas de Ira a Gioca algo en mi despertó, esto no podía ser una ilusión, además Gioca estaba verdaderamente herida y …

Aspros se acercó a Gioca arrodillándose ante ella y la tomó en sus brazos de una manera tan lenta… parecía como si verdaderamente se preocupara por ella, acarició su cara quitándole el cabello de la frente, la ayudó a ponerse de pie, sacudió sus ropas y cortó un pedazo de su capa para limpiarle la sangre de la herida en la frente, una vez que terminó puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Gioca y ella giró la cabeza para verle a los ojos, la sonrisa que ella le dirigió me llenó de rabia, Aspros correspondió a la sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse a su cara en un gesto que parecía ser la antesala de un beso, justo antes de que comenzara a correr para detenerlo el puño de Aspros se estrelló en el estómago de Gioca haciéndola desvanecerse cayendo en la inconciencia

-Suéltala, Maldito hijo de puta!

La rabia que sentí al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Gioca entre los brazos de aquel imbécil me hizo hervir la sangre

-Pero qué demonios?!

Aspros dirigió la mirada a donde me encontraba yo caminando hacia ellos mientras desplegaba mi cosmos empapado de ira

-Suéltala, Aspros… Suéltala Ahora…

Mi voz sonó tan amenazadora como mi mente pretendía y comenzó a crear imágenes de la tortura que le iba a aplicar a ese hombre

-Qué demonios haces aquí, Manigoldo?

-Tu estúpido truquito de magina no hizo nada más que trasladarme al inframundo, y como sabrás esta es mi segunda casa así que… decidí dar un pequeño paseo antes de regresar

Aspros lanzo una carcajada caminando la mitad de los escasos pasos que lo separaban del abismo

-Bueno, que se podía esperar si fue este pedazo de nada quien te lanzó esa técnica- Dijo mirándome antes de voltear la vista hacia Gioca quien seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos – Ves como no sirves para nada? - añadió mientras acariciaba su cabello

-No la toques!

-Ella es mi discípula, Manigoldo y yo puedo entrenarla como desee o es que acaso vas a intervenir en un entrenamiento entre Maestro y Alumna? Romperás las reglas del santuario, Manigoldo?

-Lo que voy a romper es tu maldita cara, vamos Aspros…

-Está bien… concederé tu deseo

Aspros respondió dirigiéndome una sonrisa de esas que ocultan un plan tras de ellas, me preparé en caso de que planeara atacarme por sorpresa pero lo que dijo me sorprendió aun mas

-Pero antes tengo que deshacerme de la basura…

Tomó el cuerpo de Gioca en sus manos y lo lanzó al precipicio… tomando la velocidad de la luz corrí hacia ella y la alcancé a tomar de la mano en el último segundo, utilicé su peso muerto para balancearla y subirla rápidamente, una vez que estuvo a salvo la recosté en el suelo a unos metros del borde y centré mi atención en Aspros quien reía animadamente

-Eres muy entretenido cuando quieres, Manigoldo…

-Te mostraré lo entretenido que puedo llegar a ser

Me lancé sobre aspros a puño limpio, así comenzó la pelea… ninguno de los dos utilizó sus técnicas en ese momento, solo eran golpes mortíferos

Ambos estábamos a la par, no por nada ambos portábamos una cloth dorada, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como una de las almas del inframundo se iba a cercando a Gioca, existen algunas almas aquí abajo que buscan desesperadamente el regreso a la vida, por lo que si algún vivo sin protección llega a caer aquí por error una de esas almas podría robar su cuerpo intercambiando su lugar con el del alma de la persona y así salir de aquí dejando al otro vagando en este infierno por la eternidad, era una de esas almas la que se acercaba peligrosamente a Gioca por lo que me distraje un segundo observando en su dirección

-Nunca te distraigas en una pelea, querido Manigoldo….. Explosión de Galaxias!

A esa distancia no podía escapar de la técnica ni tampoco bloquearla por completo por lo que me preparé para recibirla con el menor daño posible, aun así el golpe me envió unos metros atrás, dejándome totalmente aturdido en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de Gioca lo que asustó a las almas que la rondaban.

Traté de incorporarme rápido pero aún me encontraba aturdido por la técnica por lo que solo pude observar como Aspros Apareció frente a Gioca, se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella en ese momento abrió los ojos y lo miró

-Maestro…- Le dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa en los labios mientras usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para acariciar la mejilla del maldito hijo de puta, Aspros colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le sonrió, una vez hecho esto acomodó la mano de Gioca para que descansara en su estómago y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos hacia el precipicio…

-Me voy Manigoldo, espero tu visita cuando regreses al santuario…

La verdad es que podía hacer y decir lo que quisiera mientras sacara a Gioca de aquí, sabiendo que ella estaría bien ya había ganado la pelea, así que Cerré los ojos y reuní mis fuerzas para contestarle en un tono divertido

-Y que te hace pensar que te visitaré en el santuario, imbécil?

-Digamos que… es un presentimiento

Había algo en su voz que sonaba extraño por lo que hice un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y lo vi tomando impulso preparándose para saltar de lado a lado la grieta al infierno que tenía frente a él, la grieta no era mu ancha por lo que podría llegar al otro lado fácilmente, estaba a punto de cerrára los ojos nuevamente para desaturdirme cuando lo que vi me dejo helado…. Aspros inclinó la cara para besar los hermosos labios de Gioca mientras me observaba con el rabillo del ojo y una vez que la besó abrió los brazos dejándola caer al precipicio del infierno, la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me levante a la velocidad de la luz corriendo para rescatarla de la caída, corrí como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, el miedo y la angustia que sentía en ese momento jamás los había experimentado, eran mucho más grandes de lo que recordaba…mucho más grandes de lo que había experimentado cuando aún era aprendiz.

Para cuando llegué al borde Gioca estaba a punto de entrar en sus fauces así que la sostuve como pude… otra vez de una mano, solo que esta vez la posición en la que quedamos también me ponía en riesgo de caer si no tomaba esto con precaución, lentamente comencé a tratar de levantarme pero cada intento era inútil debido a que la roca estaba un poco dañada por el combate que tuvimos Aspros y yo por lo que cada que aplicaba la fuerza necearía para subir se deshacía en mi mano

-Pero que romántico!...

Aspros… pensé que ya se habría ido! Puta madre!

-No tengo tiempo para esto Aspros por que no te largas de una Jodida Vez?

-Está bien Manigoldo, como digas, pero antes permíteme despedirme… Explosión de Galaxias!

La técnica fue enviada directamente a la unión de la mano de Gioca con la mía y pude ver como su brazo y el mío eran destrozados debido al impacto lanzando mi cuerpo por los aires y el suyo al infierno.

La angustia…

El miedo…

No, esas palabras significan muy poco para describir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento…

_"-Manigoldo, Manigoldo…Respóndeme esto, ya olvidaste la razón por la que te traje al santuario? No fue porque quisiera enseñarte sobre la angustia o desesperanza en el campo de batalla, fue para que pudieras vivir, Manigoldo. Por esa razón luchamos contra el dios hades, aquel que reina el inframundo y contra aquellos que tratan a los humanos como simples peones; por eso debes sentir esa vida, Manigoldo y el universo que hay en ella … no dejes de sentirla y valorar la y así derrotaremos a la muerte misma…_

-Pero…pero…

Una profunda angustia y miedo se apoderaron de mí acumulándose en mi garganta liberando una súplica a manera de grito, un grito que nació desde lo más profundo de mi recién encontrada y ahora rota alma

-Gioca!


	6. Marcas

El sonido de mi voz al gritar hizo que abriera los ojos únicamente para encontrarme rodeado totalmente de obscuridad, fue en ese momento en que comencé a sentir que el dolor travesaba cada una de mis células.

La adrenalina que tenía después de ver todo aquello aun seguía en su punto más alto así que tan pronto como recuperé el control de mis músculos salté para alejarme del suelo en el que me encontraba noqueado a una posición en guardia, en el momento en que mis pies lo tocaron mi puta cabeza se revelo a la gravedad y me lanzo una enorme punzada de dolor, lo que me obligó nuevamente a cerrar los ojos.

Los segundos en los cuales mis ojos se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir lograron acostumbrarme un poco a la luz del lugar en el que me encontraba, ya no me encontraba en el inframundo… ahora estaba en una habitación no muy grande en la cual pude distinguir en las sombras que había un pequeño librero totalmente vacío unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban por una ventana con las sencillas cortinas de manta totalmente rasgadas y manipuladas por el ligero viento que se colaba por ahí.

En ese momento puse mis sentidos alerta y comencé a agudizar el oído para poder detectar sonidos a mis alrededores, e inmediatamente distinguí voces, provenían del otro lado de la ventana

-Tenemos ordenes de acabar con él y estrictas de mantenerte con vida así que muévete y déjanos cumplir con nuestra misión, mocosa

Silencio…

Cosmos….

Una gran y verdadera explosión de cosmos poderoso…

Hermoso…

Poderosamente Hermoso.

-No me moveré

-Estás haciendo muy difícil la tarea de mantenerte con vida, no tientes al destino mocosa que yo no hago distinciones en el campo de batalla.

Silencio…

Pasos…

Pasos…

-No me moveré!

-Dijeron que debíamos mantenerte con vida, no dijeron absolutamente nada de no noquearte para que dejes de ser un dolor en el culo.

Explosión….

Quise moverme, intente moverme, les grite a mis malditos músculos que reaccionaran, que dejaran de ser unas perritas asustadas y me permitieran moverme e ir al lugar donde estaba, ese lugar de donde provenía su voz pero los culeros no se movían, malditos traidores!

Cosmos Hermosamente poderoso…

Cosmos hermosamente poderoso!

Después de sentir su cálido cosmos mis músculos recuperaron la cordura y me permitieron moverme hacia la ventana e impulsarme por ella, mientras desafiaba débilmente a la gravedad me encontré con el panorama que por fin le daba imagen a los sonidos, Gioca se encontraba de pie al frente de la entrada de la cabaña parcialmente destruida deteniendo el paso de dos caballeros negros los cuales yacían ahora noqueados en el suelo.

Después de asimilar esa imagen su hermoso rostro se giró en mi dirección y mis ojos de encontraron con los suyos y algo extraño en mi pecho me hizo sentir una pequeña explosión, pero en un buen sentido fue como eso que sentía cada que ganaba una pelea y derrotaba a mi enemigo, como ese delicioso momento en que te reflejas en sus ojos y observas reflejado en su mirada el miedo y la seguridad de que van a morir… ese momento en el que te aseguras que se vayan de este mundo sabiendo que solo son…. Basura…

Pero… esto era todos esos sentimientos elevados a los dioses.

Y después…

Me sonrió…

Cuando estás acostumbrado al dolor, a ver cosas marchitarse, las rupturas son lo mas común ante tus ojos. En mi vida he visto a miles de personas romperse ante mis ojos, por diversas circunstancias y para ser sincero parte de eso me causaba curiosidad puesto que para romperse uno tiene que estar completo, su vida tiene que tener sentido y un propósito verdadero y yo me encargaba de romperlos todos y cada uno frente a sus ojos pero siempre me pregunté cuál sería la reversa de esto, existirá algo que sea como romperse pero al revés?

Y hoy comprobé que si lo hay puesto que el verla dirigirme una sonrisa me "desrompió"

Cuando por fin toqué el piso nuevamente pude observar como una lágrima escapaba de su mejilla y una maldita urgencia me impulso a apresurarme a consolarla, la tomé entre mis brazos

-Estas vivo…- Dijo con los puños cerrados sobre el maltratado peto de mi armadura

-Lo mismo digo, preciosa

En ese momento el escalofrío en la nuca me aviso que uno de los bastardos había despertado por lo que me apresuré a ponerme en guardia pero en ese momento se sintió la cosmos energía del segundo hijo de puta

-Escuche una pequeña serenata colarse por mi ventana y he venido a responder a ella como se debe.

Gioca se quedó muy quieta entre mis brazos

-Hemos venido a matarte, Manigoldo de cáncer

-Debería estar asustado, entonces?

-Ya debiste cagarte en la armadura, cangrejito.

-Manigoldo- la voz de Gioca interrumpió la respuesta que le iba a dar al imbécil ese- Por favor, no los provoques estas convaleciente después de la pelea con Aspros deja que yo me encargue .

Una ligera risa sacudió mi pecho antes de que pudiera articular las palabras que iba a decir

-Claro que no voy a permitir eso, no eres tan fuerte para lidiar con caballeros negros… ni lo pienses preciosa

En menos de un parpadeo me había empujado para zafarse de mi ataque y quedando de frente a los bastardos les dijo

-Que no entienden que no me voy a mover de aquí!

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, mocosa…te enviaré al inferno!

-El infierno? El infierno no es nada nuevo para mí, he paso por mucho más que esto anteriormente…

El maldito le lanzó una de sus técnicas pero ella la detuvo creando una barrera que protegía a su cuerpo con su cosmos, la barrera era más grande y poderosa a cada minuto, asemejando una espiral de la cual escapaban pequeños rayos del color del fuego. La explosión del cosmos de Gioca era impresionante.

En ese momento ambos caballeros lanzaron su técnica al mismo tiempo y de nueva cuenta el espiral desvió ambas técnicas como si no fueran nada más que viento, Gioca tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Ahora es mi turno, caballeros- dijo al momento que abría los ojos y tomaba impulso para alcanzar unos metros de altura, explotó su cosmos y mientras estaba aún en el aire junto los puños a la altura de su cara, con los codos paralelos a su pecho, una vez ahí los separó de manera horizontal asemejando alas y cuando llegaron a sus costados los volvió a juntar frente a su pecho lanzando su ataque

-Ave Fénix!

Su cosmos y puño cubiertos en llamas se lanzaron contra ambos caballeros derrotándolos en el acto, apagando sus cosmos para siempre, no me percaté de que me había quedado en shock observándola hasta que se acercó

-Te encuentras bien, Manigoldo?

Escuche su voz pero no la pude registrar en mi cerebro, estaba abrumado por todo lo que acababa de presenciar, Gioca es un caballero… bueno, está entrenado para ser caballero, aspros de géminis es su maestro y el ataque que acaba de lanzar, no solamente fue realmente mortífero sino que era una técnica de la que jamás había escuchado hablar… una técnica inexistente hasta hace unos segundos… por lo menos para mí.

En ese momento mis ojos reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta que su cara estaba frente a mí, tenía marcas purpura en los pómulos, el ojo derecho y en la mandíbula pero aun así era la mujer más pinche hermosa que había visto jamás… su sonrisa, sus ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta que la verdad es que no creía en la fantasía, en esa mierda llamada destino… o en la mayor pendejada de todas, el amor pero había algo que si conocía y ese algo era a mi… y conociéndome perfectamente sabía lo que quería… la quería a ella….

La quería a ella…

Quería enredar mis brazos en su cuerpo tan fuerte que sintiera que se fundía conmigo, tan cerca que pudiera sentir lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, tan cerca que se revolviera incómodamente debido a la presión de mis reacciones corporales en su piel, quería enredar mi puño en sus cabellos y marcarla, marcarla con mis labios… advertirle a todo aquello que estuviera observando o no, que estuviera sintiendo su cosmos o no… dejarles en claro que esa mujer estaba lejos de su alcance, que era intocable… que ya tenía dueño.

-Manigoldo… te encuentras bien?

Fue lo último que escuche antes de desvanecerme nuevamente en la obscuridad.


	7. Cicatrices

Cicatrices.

Gioca.

Aspros me está pateando el trasero, literalmente y deja ver su furia durante una sesión de entrenamiento "sorpresa".

En el momento que recuperé el conocimiento y pude darme cuenta de que estaba mirándome desde un rincón destrozado de mi hogar supe que esto iba a suceder, sabía que lo diría, sabía que diría esa maldita palabra que utiliza para advertirme lo que se viene… lo que me espera.

-En guardia!

Su voz era de lo más contenida y amenazadora, como siempre frio y escalofriante.

Tenía que prepárame, estuviera lista o no el atacaría y lo único que me quedaba a estas alturas era por lo menos tratar de dar una buena pelea hasta que se olvidara de su enojo o sufrir las consecuencias. En el momento en que pude sostenerme en pie mis sentidos percibieron su presencia en mi espalda y en menos de nada pude sentir como su brazo se enredaba en mi cuello, de inmediato me apresuré a sujetarlo con ambas manos y bajando el mentón con esto podría transferir un poco la presión para proteger mi garganta, eso me compraría un poco de tiempo… tenía aproximadamente 20 segundos antes de desmallarme, los había contado las veces anteriores.

Inmediatamente me agaché hacia adelante logrando desbalancearlo un poco, sé que el espera que intente lanzarlo sobre mi cabeza pues concentra su fuerza en mantenerse totalmente inmóvil, es en ese momento en el que rápidamente giro un poco mi cuerpo y suelto su brazo para golpearlo con el codo, al momento del impacto es más su desconcierto que el daño que le provoqué pero de igual manera logré que se distrajera lo suficiente para que dejara de estrangularme.

Escuche el susurro de esa risilla burlona que siempre me dirige cuando hago algo que lo toma por sorpresa, aflojó totalmente el amarre de mi cuello y no desperdicié tiempo en saltar lejos de él sus ojos me siguieron hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo y cuando me detuve a mirarlo en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa maliciosa, asquerosamente hermosa y aterradora, se lanzó sobre mí en un parpadeo y concentré toda mi energía en bloquear sus puños y tratar de regresarle algunos golpes, debía pelear y debía pelear mejor que nunca, después de todo era mi única esperanza si quería pasar tranquila lo que restaba de la noche.

-Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme

Sus palabras se entre mezclaban con el sonido de nuestros golpes y después… la siento…

Siento la explosión de su cosmos…

El miedo se esparce por todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo pero la decisión de pelear sigue firme en mi mente, trato lo más que puedo de controlar el entumecimiento que comienzo a sentir y la adrenalina que se encuentra en mi sistema me hace recobrar fuerza.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto una imagen borrosa de algo que se mueve y cuando puedo enfocar bien el objeto logro distinguir que es el cuerpo de Manigoldo que se está retorciendo en el suelo acto seguido mis oídos registran su voz, esta balbuceando algo que no logro entender de una manera que suena desesperada, afortunadamente aspros está tan enfocado en mí que no lo nota, mis ojos rápidamente se apartan de Manigoldo y se concentran en Aspros para evitar desviar su atención.

En ese momento logro ver un pequeño espacio que se ha quedado abierto en la guardia de aspros e inmediatamente me lanzo al ataque, concentro todas mis fuerzas en explotar mi cosmos para así moverme rápidamente y logro golpear su nariz con el talón de la mano y le dirijo mi mejor sonrisa de satisfacción en cuanto siento como su nariz explota ante el impacto, el golpe inclusive le partió un labio.

Su asombro solo dura unos segundos e inmediatamente siento un tremendo dolor en la mejilla izquierda cuando su puño se estrella contra mí lo cual me hace perder el equilibrio y me tambaleo a una inminente acida, en un instante giro sobre mi eje y deslizo mi pierna para tratar de hacerlo caer también pero algo falla y termina sobre mí con sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello, rápidamente tomo su dedo meñique y lo doblo hacia arriba logrando así deshacerme de su agarre una vez más lo que me da tiempo de girarme pero no lo hago lo sufrientemente rápido pues Aspros logra golpearme justo en el costado del seno izquierdo, el dolor hace que me mis músculos se contraigan y Aspros aprovecha ese momento para dejar caer sobre mí una lluvia de golpes, maniobro con las pernas lo más que puedo hasta que logro liberarme, aspros se ha movido lo suficiente para que sea capaz de enredar mis piernas en su cuello…

-Ansiosa?

Sus palabras provocan que se encienda el fuego en mis entrañas y una sensación de ira en su más puro estado hace que mi cosmos explote una vez más, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y me impulso hacia adelante logrando torcer su cabeza totalmente para atrás, siento como arquea su espalda para disminuir el impacto, sigo empujando, sin embargo siento como sus manos me toman de los hombros y me estrellan contra el suelo nuevamente.

El mundo se vuelve borroso en segundos y el dolor es insoportable. El grito que se escapa de mis labios es el reflejo exacto de cómo me siento en este momento pero tenía que continuar, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que darle una buena pelea a aspros, desde aquella primera vez aprendí que es peor cuando no le doy una buena batalla, desde aquella vez aprendí que esto para él es el jugueteo previo para todo lo que se viene después.

Darle una buena pelea a aspros siempre lo ponía de buen humor y a mí al borde de la muerte, cada vez que me esforzaba de verdad para intentar minimizar su castigo "por perder la batalla" (siempre las perdía) tenía que pasar largas temporadas bajo los cuidados de los "curanderos" que Él enviaba para que me revisaran, habían ocasiones en las que incluso me llegó a trasladar utilizando su técnica a la isla de kanon para que me recuperara en el volcán.

Traté de ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo ya se había dado por vencido, por lo que no pude más que cubrirme la cabeza con las manos mientras recibía su furia.

Sus puños se estrellaron en todo mi cuerpo por un largo tiempo, y cuando dejé de sentir los golpes sus manos atraparon mis muñecas y me obligaron a girarme para quedar recostada sobre la espalda, gracias a que había dejado de golpearme pude reunir la suficiente fuerza para lograr quitármelo de encima, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad así que exploté mi cosmos al máximo y lancé mi ataque

-Ave Fénix!

Después de eso lo único que sentí fue el choque de mi espalda en el suelo, me tomó un momento recobrar el conocimiento y cuando lo hice Aspros se encontraba nuevamente sobre mí pero esta vez ya no tenía la mirada asesina de hace un momento.

-Perdiste la batalla… Explosión de Galaxias!

Y al sentir el dolor que me envió me lanzó a la obscuridad supe que lo había logrado, no tendría que estar consiente, por lo menos no esta vez…El maestro había tenido compasión de mi… Aspros había sido bueno conmigo.

_"Existe un hecho extraño sobre las cicatrices. Puedes cubrirlas y tratar de esconderlas, pero no importa que hagas siempre estarán ahí. Marcándote y dejando saber a todos aquellos que puedan verlas que eres un bien dañado"_


	8. Dolor

Gioca.

Era de noche, lo sabía por que podía ver el reflejo de la luna por la ventana, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido a más no poder, respirar disparaba una sensación que quemaba mi interior lentamente.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron cuando un leve sonido llamo mi atención Era el repiqueteo de pasos, se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba así que cuando la vieja puerta de madera que evitaba el paso a mi habitación crujió no me extrañé en lo absoluto, ese sonido solo podía ser emitido por el caminar de una persona.

Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida para moverme, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado

-Perdiste la batalla – anunció a manera de saludo – no te esforzarte lo suficiente

Sentí en mi espalda los movimientos que realizó mientras se recostada a mi lado rodeando mi estomago con su brazo

-Espero que eso haya sido suficiente para ti, espero que eso haya doblegado tu espíritu.

-Nunca – dije en un suspiro

-Ah, Ah, Ah… nunca digas nunca

Sentí su aliento en mi oído y pude escuchar su respiración.

-Nunca – repetí

Su carcajada destruyó el maravilloso silencio nocturno por completo y en un movimiento rápido se alejó de mi lado creando nuevamente ese sonido tan familiar para mi con sus pasos.

-Ya Lo veremos.

Cerré los ojos dejando mi mente en blanco, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor y la humillación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, siempre era lo mismo… siempre me sentía así después de….

Estupideces!

Ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

Mis mejillas agradecieron el fresco desliz de mis lágrimas sobre ellas, y mis oídos se regocijaron con el sonido de sus pasos al salir.

Estaba hecha trizas, todos y cada uno de mis huesos dolía, estoy segura que esta vez no rompió nada pero eso no significa que no sienta que todo mi cuerpo quiere explotar… aun así esos no son lo más doloroso en este momento.

Lo más doloroso….

Lo más doloroso….

Lo más doloroso es eso que siento en el vacío de mi pecho.

Lo más dolorosos son los pensamientos nocturnos que me hacen odiarme a mí misma.

Lo más doloroso es esta maldita sensación de derrota, de inferioridad, esta maldita sensación de repugnancia, de hastío.

Lo más doloroso es sentir que te pudres desde dentro, que todos y cada uno de los lugares más hermosos y pacíficos que se encuentran dentro de ti van lentamente muriendo, convirtiéndose en vestigios repugnantes de tu alma.

Lo más doloroso es que no te permita olvidar que estuvo ahí aun después de haberse ido.

Lo más doloroso es esa maldita humedad entre mis piernas.

-Aspros…

Manigoldo!, me había olvidado de el por completo.

Lentamente me levanté del piso y conseguí ponerme a gatas para acercarme al montículo obscuro donde se encontraban mis ropajes, una vez que me los puse me deslicé a donde se encontraba Manigoldo, estaba sudando y se notaba que estaba teniendo una pesadilla

-Manigoldo, Manigoldo… Despierta, es una pesadilla

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la descansé suavemente sobre mis piernas

-Tonto, estas soñando… despierta!- repetí con pequeños golpecillos en su mejilla derecha

Y de pronto se calmó, volvió al estado de desmallo, fue justo en ese momento que sentí destellos de energía a lo lejos, uno, no, dos cosmos

-Caballeros negros… - le dije a nadie en particular.

Cuidadosamente volví a posar la cabeza de Manigoldo en el suelo

-Ahora vuelvo, esto es pan comido – le dije al cuerpo inconsciente de Manigoldo antes de saltar por la ventana.

"Dolor? Nadie conoce el dolor hasta que se encuentra mirando su reflejo con lágrimas en los ojos, rogándole desde los adentros que seas resista y sea fuerte. Eso es dolor"


	9. Impáctos

_Me ha llevado bastante tiempo actualizar esta historia debido a que es muy diferente de todo lo que escrito hasta ahora, me he esforzado por escribir algo complicado, con substancia... hasta cierto punto Pseudo épico y espero estar por lo menos en el camino correcto._

_Ustedes, mis lectores son los mejores jueces que abría podido pedir para esta difícil tarea. Espero puedan dejarme sus opiniones acerca de este y todos los demas capitulos._

_Ayúdenme por favor a mejorar ya que todo lo que hago, pienso y dedico a este pequeño rincón de mi ser es para complacerlos._

_Les agradezco por leerme mas de lo que se pueden imaginar... Mil gracias por esperarme, por seguir aqui y prestarme nuevamente sus ojos y mentes._

**Impáctos.**

_Manigoldo._

Siete días, siete días tiene una semana. En una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas, es un periodo de tiempo que dependiendo de la perspectiva en que lo veas será muy corto o muy largo.

Cuando era pequeño y vivía en la aldea con mi familia una semana representaba mucho tiempo, era frustrante tener que esperar 7 largos días para poder viajar a la costa y ver el mar, esperar las festividades o los cumpleaños. Una semana era una larga y dulce espera.

Conforme el tiempo seguía su curso y la vida se convirtió en una perra el significado de "una semana" para mi cambió, ahora una semana era un logro y a la vez nada. Una semana más de vida era el logro que representaba esa cantidad de tiempo; había podido sobrevivir, había logrado ser más fuerte que aquellos que querían matarme, pude superarlos…romperlos; una semana era una corta y exhaustiva espera.

Después de que el viejo me encontrara, una semana me parecía un mundo de posibilidades, en una semana podía hacer distintas cosas y crecer, mejorar, probarme a mí mismo y a los demás que nadie volvería a lastimar a los míos… no mientras yo estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

Desde aquel día en que mi familia fue masacrada frente a mis ojos, juré que sería fuerte, que sería el más fuerte de todos y no permitiría que la muerte me venciera. Sería la última persona a la que atraparía, no le daría el gusto de reclamar la última alma de aquel pueblo que atormentó.

Juré vencer a la muerte y desde mi llegada al santuario "una semana" era un mundo de posibilidades de seguir venciéndola, de seguir siendo el más fuerte. Nadie en ese lugar había pasado lo que yo pasé, yo vi a la muerte de frente, la experimente en carne propia, yo sé a qué huele, que sonido tiene… a que sabe… Una semana para mí era la parte más corta en la que se dividía el camino a cumplir mi meta.

Hoy el significado de ese periodo de tiempo ha vuelto a cambiar.

Hace una semana que desembarqué en esta isla, hace una semana que Gioca me llevó a esa cabaña, hace una semana que descubrí el poder y cosmos de ese "chiquillo" que conocí en Venecia.

Hace una semana ya…. Desde la última vez.

Debido a la inesperada bienvenida del caballero de Géminis y los acontecimientos que se suscitaron después no pude entregarle el paquete que le enviaron desde el santuario, ni pude comentar con él las instrucciones del viejo para acabar con los caballeros negros.

Tenía que volver a ver al imbécil de Aspros, aún tenía cosas que decirle pero la sangre me hervía cada vez que lo recordaba, quería partirle la cara.

Sueño o no, lo que vi fue tan real que aún recuerdo lo que sentí al ver a Gioca cayendo al abismo del infierno y mientras siguiera reviviendo esas imágenes tener de frente a aspros era peligroso, Aun así tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que una estúpida fantasía provocada por una técnica "nueva" me hiciera fallar en una misión.

Decidí regresar a la cabaña, habían pasado ya por lo menos 2 días desde la última vez que fui; no entiendo porque después da todas esas ocasiones, de encontrar la cabaña vacía una seguía regresando, una y otra vez a ese maldito lugar.

Masoquismo…. Sí, definitivamente esa palabra me describía a la perfección.

Aunque para ser sinceros no es que sea fanático de perder. Ganar y salirte con la tuya son las únicas cosas que causan satisfacción en esta vida. Y en este momento me da la gana ir a ese lugar.

El camino que debía seguir a la cabaña era duro, pues estaba justamente en el lado más recóndito de la isla. La isla de la reina muerte era un infierno, la mayor parte de ella era árida y carecía de vegetación alguna, existían volcanes activos y pozas de lava hirviendo por docenas. La gran mayoría de los pobladores eran guerreros y los demás se estaban preparando para serlo, inclusive las mujeres.

Era un lugar aterrador para vivir pues el hastío se podía sentir en el ambiente, definitivamente este era un lugar horrible para vivir, sin embargo el pequeño bosque por el cual Gioca y yo caminamos hasta la cabaña donde se encontraba Aspros era la excepción en la isla, era como una pequeño oasis entre tanta destrucción.

Había ya recorrido tanto este camino que estaba grabado en mi memoria, los olores y los sonidos eran ya tan familiares para mí que cuando algo no se encontraba en su lugar era demasiado obvio y conforme me acercaba a la cabaña comencé a sentir cosmos.

No eran cosmos familiares, pero sin duda eran agresivos y había uno en particular que despertaba mi curiosidad. Todos los cosmos estaban minimizados y en sincronía a un solo nivel por lo que no pude saber cuál era el verdadero poder de cada uno a la primera pero no creo que sea para preocuparse, soy el Manigoldo de Cáncer…puedo hacer mi perrita a cualquiera.

Decidí comenzar a explorar la zona bajando mi cosmos a un nivel imperceptible, comencé a correr por el sendero que conducía a la cabaña tomando velocidad y haciendo mis pasos tan silenciosos como el viento de esa tarde. cuando logré acercarme a la cabaña pude observar varias siluetas oscuras, se movían sigilosamente por el interior pero había una en particular que se encontraba en la puerta principal.

Pude perfectamente distinguir que se trataba de un caballero de alto rango y por la armadura estaba seguro que era el caballero de piscis negro.

Gioca!

Estaba seguro que Gioca no se encontraba ahí pero aun así tenía una urgencia de alejarlos a como diera lugar, aunque había pocas posibilidades no quería darle lugar al error.

Desplegué mi cosmos al máximo mientras me dirigía a paso lento a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Pero que tenemos aquí? El gemelo bipolar del niño bonito ha venido a presentarse?

-Veo que tenía razón, Manigoldo de cáncer está en la isla.

-Me halaga saber que mi poder me ha puesto en boca de ustedes, atrapados en tan lejanas tierras.

-Manigoldo, se más cosas sobre ti de lo que te imaginas.

-Un admirador? Oh! Me da mucho gusto conocerte aunque he de comentarte que no soy admirador de la belleza masculina así que no te hagas ilusiones. Aún así, ven a mis brazos!

ACUBENS!

Lancé mi ataque enredando mis piernas a la atura de su cintura y aplicando presión, en el momento en que me disponía a dar el giro final para poder partir su columna el infeliz realizo un movimiento que lo liberó de mi técnica.

-Pensé que eras más poderoso que eso, mí estimado Manigoldo… aunque como te he dicho no tienes oportunidad sobre alguien que te ha estudiado a la perfección y únicamente como agregado, no te encuentro atractivo en lo más mínimo.

ROSA PIRAÑA!

Miles de proyectiles en forma de rosa negra había sido disparados en mi dirección, había observado lo suficiente a Albafica entrenar como para saber la magnitud y letalidad de esa técnica, tomé la velocidad e la luz esquivándolas una a una.

-Esperaba más del equivalente negro del caballero de piscis pero sé que no hay comparación puesto que no tienes ni la milésima parte del poder de Albafica.

La expresión de su cara cambió y soltó una carcajada irónica

-Veo que tienes la boca tan grande como se me ha hecho saber.

-Sabes? Me ha dado curiosidad la manera en la que me idolatras, pescadita... Cuéntame, princesa como es que sabes tanto sobre mi?

-Te he estudiado desde hace tiempo, ya te lo había dicho – respondió con un tono desinteresado

-Desde hace tiempo? Eso significa que mi poder ha sido reconocido desde hace algunos ayeres por personas insignificantes, eso me hace sentir importante.

-Ahórrate la palabrería, Manigoldo. No tenía planeado acabar contigo tan pronto pero aun me regocija de sobremanera el poder hacerlo…

-Disculparás que no recuerde haberme topado contigo antes, pero las personas importantes como yo solemos olvidar las insignificancias de la vida en un parpadeo.

-Oh! De verdad? Bueno, me aseguraré de dejar huella en tu memoria…

-Basta de estupideces…- La voz que interrumpió el discurso del piscis negro se hizo mas fuerte conforme su cosmos se acerco a nosotros apareciendo de entre los arboles a paso lento capturando la luz a cada segundo y haciéndose visible a nuestros ojos – no entiendo que hacen aquí, creo que mi maestro les ha dejado muy en claro que esta zona de la isla esta fuera de los límites en los que ustedes pueden merodear.

-Oh pero si es la pequeña Gioca, justo contigo quería intercambiar unas palabras.

Gioca detuvo su andar justo al borde de la maleza que ocultaba parcialmente la cabaña, su cosmos era mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez que la vi y pude sentir que había cambiado, si bien no distaba mucho del cosmos que sentí en la batalla que tuvo con los caballeros negros después de mi llegada a la Isla ahora su cosmos estaba ligeramente salpicado de obscuridad.

Cuando levante la vista a su rostro pude percatarme que sus facciones también se veían un poco mas duras y que su semblante era de acero, tenia un gesto que acentuaban la molestia que sus palabras escupían al haber encontrado a estos imbéciles en su hogar.

-Que demonios quieres aquí, Piscis…

-Necesito ver a tu maestro…

-El maestro no desea verte, si así fuera ya habrías muerto.

-Te he dicho que necesito verle y tu me vas a decir donde puedo encontrarlo

-Y que te hace pensar que lo hare?

-Gioca, Gioca – respondió el piscis negro negando con la cabeza -… no me gusta perder el tiempo con personas insignificantes, déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez dónde puedo encontrarlo.

\- Y que pasaría sino quisiera hacerlo?

-No tendría ninguna molestia en matarte.

Gioca camino hasta quedar frente a el y levantando la cara mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Entonces te invito a intentarlo, Piscis

El caballero de piscis elevo su cosmos al máximo lleno de ira, convocando también los cosmos de los otros caballeros que se encontraban en la casa, de pronto todos estaban congregados frente a Gioca, no eran demasiados y sus cosmos no eran tan poderosos pero aun así Gioca no se inmutó

-Crees que puedes derrotarme, derrotarnos – le respondió Piscis mostrando con su mano a los caballeros reunidos a sus espalda

-Acaso lo dudas?

-voy a matarte, Pero antes voy a hacerte padecer un poco, voy a destruir tu alma…

-Manigoldo – dijo Gioca sin dejar de mirar a piscis – No. Te. Metas.

Que no me metiera? Que no me metiera? Acaso esta loca? Si, lo acepto es fuerte, más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y su cosmos es bastante grande pero no esta lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentarlos ella sola…

-Generalmente no me gusta recibir ordenes, preciosa

-Esto no es asunto tuyo – Me dijo con dureza en la voz – no te metas…

Aunque la verdad era que dudaba mucho que pudiera derrotar a los idiotas esos ella sola, he de reconocer que la maldita curiosidad me estaba jodiendo, quiero saber que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser, quiero verla pelear… Quiero ver su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la pelea, quiero ver su cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor quiero ver las expresiones que hace durante el combate… quiero verla pelear… y eso jodía magníficamente el mantenerla totalmente a salvo.

-Pero esta vez por ti haré una excepción… - Y así tendremos lo mejor de dos mundos, pensé. Aun puedo mantenerla a salvo… después de verla pelear

-Bueno, Bueno – Habló Piscis – en ese caso, te acabare rápidamente para poder atender al caballero dorado como se merece. Puedes ver esta rosa?

El Caballero tenía entre sus dedos un capullo de rosa negra totalmente cerrado el cual mostró a Gioca.

-Voy a plantar esta rosa en tu cráneo y ella se encargará de acceder a tu sistema nervioso central lo cual le dará acceso a tus recuerdos, voy a destruir tu alma distorsionando cada una de tus memorias hasta que el dolor sea tan insoportable que sobrecargue de información tu mente y colapse… - Acercó la rosa a su naríz e inhaló sobre el capullo – Tortura y muerte, mi fragancia favorita…

Su movimiento fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para no haber podido ser bloqueado, recuerdo como peleó Gioca en el bosque hace unos días. El tallo de la flor se encajo en la parte posterior de su cráneo y un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su espalda…

-para Cuando la rosa florezca ya estarás muerta…

-Tu crees? – Dijo Gioca con una media sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro.

En ese momento el cosmos de Gioca se apago por completo y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte, seguía de pie pero aun así se veía como su cuerpo había perdido voluntad.

-Sepultura… De almas!

-Manigoldo! – la voz de Gioca interrumpió mi ataque – Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen.

Le lanzó un puñetazo a piscis en el estomago logrando con desestabilizarlo y que con su cuero golpeara a los caballeros mas cercanos… este cuando pudo recuperarse le lanzó una mirada de odio

-Como…Como es que pudiste neutralizar el ataque de mi rosa, maltita mocosa?! Como es que tu alma no se ha consumido en las llamas del dolor?

-Es muy fácil, Piscis…no me quedan recuerdos felices que tu rosa pueda manipular para destruir mi alma. Tu maldita rosa no tiene necesidad de destruir mi alma porque ya esta deshecha… y ahora, si me permites te quiero lejos de aquí… Ave Fénix!

Gioca lanzo su ataque en contra de los caballeros negros y aunque estaban ya preparados para recibirlo, el poder desplegado en esa técnica era asombroso.

Miles de pequeños rayos color naranja salieron disparados en dirección de sus oponentes creando fuertes ráfagas de viento que envolvían sus cuerpos quemándolos, golpeándolos, electrocutándolos… todo a la vez. El viento se volvió tan fuerte que comenzó a elevarlos uno a uno haciendo que se golpearan repetidamente en los arboles y rocas alrededor, Finalmente su cosmos tomo forma del fénix y su puño golpeó a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta terminar en Piscis.

Todos los caballeros negros frente a ella se encontraban postrados en el suelo, hechos mierda y sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, creo que en eso estábamos todos de acuerdo.

-No te envanezcas, mocosa… Eso no es suficiente para derrotarme – dijo piscis poniéndose de pie y en guardia – soy mas poderoso que tu! Rosa Piraña!

Lanzo sus proyectiles en contra de Gioca y ella los esquivo uno a uno con una gran facilidad, pero el imbécil no había terminado, de pronto se materializo frente a ella y le lanzo golpes cargados de su cosmos logrando conectar varios en su cuerpo lanzándola por los aires

-No le hables de esa manera, basura- Si ese imbécil creía que podía hablarle de esa manera a Gioca en mi presencia estaba apunto de ser lanzado en un viaje sin regreso a Yomotzu-… como te atreves a..

-Guarda silencio Manigoldo – La voz de Gioca interrumpió mis amenazas- Ya te he dicho que no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben. En cuanto a ti, Piscis sabes que no debes debes estar aquí, que no eres rival para el Maestro. Salva tu vida y lárgate.

El caballero de piscis se lanzo a ella con toda la energía de su cosmos concentrada en los puños que conectaron con distintas partes de su cuerpo una y otra vez no dejándole tiempo para hacer mas que tratar de esquivar pero por un segundo el fue mas rápido que ella y logró desconcentrarla lo cual le permitió tomar ventaja.

Gioca recibió mas golpe de los que esperaba y termino postrada en el suelo a los pies de piscis quien acorto la distancia que los separaba con pasos cortos y amenazantes

-Te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad, Gioca… Donde. Esta. Tu. Maestro…

-No te lo diré… - Respondió Gioca con una sonrisa de lado

-Deja de ser tan terca, Gioca – Súbitamente el tono de voz de piscis cambio, ya no era amenazante ni molesto, ahora era desesperado, irritado y…. parecía que incluía confianza… ya no era distante y formal, su tono de voz era el todo de voz que usas con alguien que ya conoces, en alguien en quien ya confías. – solo dime donde esta el imbécil de tu maestro de una maldita vez.

-Vete. Al. Carajo.

Cuando el cerebro de piscis registro la respuesta de Gioca su semblante cambio y de inmediato comenzó a acumular sus cosmos el la palma de su mano, una vez que acumulo una cantidad importante lanzo la bola de energía a Gioca, el impacto fue tan fuerte que derrumbo varios arboles e hizo que se levantara la tierra a nuestros alrededores.

Piscis estaba tan molesto que no pudo sentir que a pesar de estar en el estado físico en el que se encontraba el cosmos de Gioca iba recobrando fuerza de una manera gradual, sinceramente fue por eso que decidí no intervenir, lo acepto, mi curiosidad y el hecho de que hacia una semana que no habia Cogido con alguien me estaban empujando a no intervenir … a confiar en Gioca y aprender su poder.

Para cuando piscis llego a donde la explosión había enviado el cuerpo de Gioca su cosmos habia alcanzado grandes e inesperadas proporciones haciéndolo retroceder un poco mientras ella lentamente se ponía de pie, una vez que lo estuvo comenzó a reírse con siniestras carcajadas y dijo:

\- Piscis, alguien como yo no puede ser aniquilado… alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo en el infierno revolcándose entre las cenizas debe aprender a levantarse… a renacer. En tu vida habías visto alguien con semejante poder… Convéncete de que te he vencido Alrish de Piscis Negro.

Piscis se lanzo contra ella y ella esquivó todos y cada uno de sus golpes con una precisión impresionante, piscis tuvo que lanzarse hacia atrás por un momento poniendo distancia entre ellos e inmediatamente lanzó su ataque

\- Rosas demoniacas reales!

Miles de rosas fueron lanzadas en dirección a Gioca, ella se puso en posición de defensa subiendo los brazos preparada para recibir el ataque, la técnica era tan fuerte que logro arrastrarla unos metros para después levantarla en el aire envuelta en mar de rosas negras.

Soltó un quejido lastimero cuando su cuerpo rebotó en el piso e inmediatamente comenzó a incorporarse

\- Veo que no planeas retirarte y que te estas tomando esto de matarme muy enserio, no creas que dudaré en usar lo mejor de mi para que te largues, así que esta es tu ultima advertencia Alrish… vete. De. Aquí.

Piscis la miro un momento y sonrió…

\- No me moveré.

\- Es esa tu ultima palabra?

\- Obviamente…

Piscis le lanzo nuevamente golpes cargados de cosmos que la hicieron caer estrepitosamente

\- Eres patética, Gioca. Es acaso porque aun no consigues tu armadura? Es por las heridas que tienes? O será a caso que ni siendo discípula de un caballero dorado… no, el "mas poderoso" caballero dorado haz logrado ser lo sufrientemente fuerte para poder derrotar a los caballeros negros? Para derrotarme?

Gioca levanto la cara para poder mirarlo después de que escupió sus palabras lo cual lo hizo continuar

\- Eso no me llena, Gioca! No es la pelea que venia a buscar! Quería que vinieras por mi con todo…

\- Eres mas blando de lo que pensaba, Alrish. Esta bien – dijo Gioca levantándose – Concederé tu deseo…

\- Aun crees que vas a poder derrotarme? Estas acabada, Gioca…

Piscis le lanzo concentro su cosmoenergia en la palma de la mano y la lanzó a manera de bola de luz en dirección de Gioca, ella fácilmente la esquivo de un salto logrando ponerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia en posición de ataque.

\- Es hora de que te largues de una vez por todas de aquí, y conseguiré alejarte así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Gioca levanto sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su cabeza, abrió las piernas y comenzó a encender su cosmos de una manera impresionante, su cosmos se seguía elevando mas a medida que los segundos pasaban y esta vez no contuvo ni un poco de el.

El resplandor naranja comenzó a formar un halo de luz alrededor de Gioca y en ese momento fue que lo note… Esa Pose… es imposible…

-Otra Dimensión!

Para cuando lanzó el ataque el cosmos de Gioca había alcanzado, por lo menos por unos instantes la fuerza y poderío del de un caballero dorado, logrando reproducir de esa manera una de las técnicas mas poderosas que existe entre los doce.

El poderoso ataque fue enviado en dirección a Piscis haciendo colisión con su cuerpo y lanzándolo por los aires al mismo tiempo que un portal en el espacio y tiempo se abría para tragarlo, en el centro de este se desplegaba un agujero negro que comenzó a succionarlo todo ayudando así a que el cuerpo del caballero fuera arrastrado a sus fauces.

Gioca mantuvo abierto el portal hasta que los cuerpos de los caballeros y el de Piscis fueron engullidos y después lo cerro, bajo su cosmos de golpe para terminar con el ataque, tomo dos respiraciones profundas si cambiar su posición y se desvaneció.


	10. Ambivalencias

Gioca.

El olor a pan recién hornead me trajo de regreso a la realidad. Mi estómago gruño con fuerza lo cual me hizo apretar los ojos en un intento desesperado por volver a dormir, si dormía no pasaría hambre.

Mi cerebro decidió reaccionar y darse cuenta que el olor venia de dentro de la casa.

No estaba sola.

Aspros!

Tomé mis ropajes de entrenamiento y me los puse lo más pronto que pude una vez lista abrí la puerta con cuidado y silenciosamente esperando no atraer su atención. Tenía que salir de ahí sin que me viera.

No estoy segura si sabía o no que estaba en mi habitación pero no me iba a dar el lujo de averiguarlo. Me dirigí de puntitas por la casa mientras me maldecía por haber despertado, en mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez cada plegaria que había aprendido en la infancia, levantando mi voz interna para que alguien me escuchara; reduje mi cosmo hasta apagarlo por completo… me daba pavor inclusive respirar.

Logré escabullirme tan silenciosamente como pude por la mayor parte de la casa. La paranoia se adueñó de cada uno de los músculos en mi cuerpo y juro que por un momento logré agudizar mi sentido del oído de manera increíble.

Sorteé cada obstáculo, pude desplazarme por cada uno de esos rincones sin ser detectada, estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la ventana y en ese momento… lo escuché

\- Te diriges hacia algún lado, Gioca?

Demonios, estuve tan cerca!

Sentí como su mirada se clavó en mi espalda y el peso de todos los días anteriores se hizo presente agudizando el dolor en cada uno de los sitios en los que mi cuerpo que había sido maltratado; pero el dolor no solo era físico mi ego, mi dignidad, voluntad, los vestigios de mí alma todo ello concentrado en un lugar, en un casi inservible saco de piel y huesos rotos e irregulares… todo mi interior igualaba a mi exterior y no eran más que bazofia.

Y eso era lo más doloroso, mi interior dolía.

Ahora mismo no tengo la fuerza necesaria para pelear con el maestro, no en este momento. He peleado sin descanso exigiendo a mi cuerpo que se sobre trabaje aun sin estar completamente recuperado de la última vez que me pateó el trasero. No recuerdo todavía todos y cada uno de los castigos que recibí, de las humillaciones. No puedo…

\- Gioca, responde.

No tiene caso mentir… no puedo hacer nada contra él.

\- Pensaba salir.

\- Salir, uh? Y a dónde irías?

\- Lo sé, sé que soy una estúpida que no piensa las cosas más allá del momento. Que se deja llevar por sensaciones y tonterías como la lealtad y el sacrificio. Sé que no soy más que una mocosa que por una mala jugada del destino regresó a un lugar del que sus padres la habían logrado sacar y este es mi castigo, este es el maldito precio que tengo que pagar por pisotear la memoria y los esfuerzos de mis padres, no soy más que una maldita basura, una ladrona que intentó hacer las cosas correctamente pero que está podrida por dentro. No se preocupe, Maestro. Ahórreme el sermón y proceda de una vez a dejarme inconsciente que en verdad hoy no tengo fuerza para poder hacerle frente.

Por más que lo intenté las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y comenzaron a nublarme la visión lo único que podía esperar ahora era sentir su poder destrozando mi espalda como no opondría resistencia alguna el impacto me azotaría con la pared y podría perderme dulcemente en la inconciencia antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

\- No le des la espalda a tu maestro, Gioca.

Cerré los ojos, me armé de valor y giré.

Soy una cobarde, lo acepto. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante el giro así como los segundos siguientes hasta que sus palabras me obligaron a abrirlos

\- Que te pasó en el rostro?

Qué? Debía estar bromeando.

Qué me pasó en el rostro?

Qué me pasó en el rostro?!

\- Esas heridas están demasiado frescas para ser de uno de nuestros entrenamientos.

Demonios!

La pelea!

Hijo de puta, no se le escapa nada!

De ninguna manera iba a delatar a Alrish. El maestro le patearía el trasero.

Maldita sea… tengo que pensar en algo!

\- Maestro, le pido que no olvide lo duro que fue conmigo la última vez y que además tome en cuenta el hecho de que no he podido realizar mi curación en terrenos volcánicos aún.

Su expresión cambió un poco suavizándose, asunto arreglado.

\- Aún así no me dices todavía a donde te dirigías pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Ven a la cocina a comer algo, el pan acaba de salir del horno y he traído un platillo de cisne con especias.

Me dio la espalda en ese momento y se encaminó a la cocina.

Cuando reaccioné ya me encontraba sentada frente a él con una bandeja colmada de tiras de carne que olía y se veía realmente apetitosa, la carne se encontraba bañada en una salsa que hacía mi boca generar una cantidad inverosímil de saliva solo por la emoción de poder sentir su sabor.

El pan estaba humeante a un lado de la bandeja, había una jarra con vino y una pequeña cesta con pastelillos.

La mezcla de olores de la mesa en el pequeño comedor embriagaba mis sentidos y no pude hacer más que pasar saliva para disimular mi emoción, en ese momento el maestro se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a servir las pequeñas tiras de carne con unos cuantos vegetales como acompañamiento. Cortó un trozo de pan lo añadió al plato; tomo con una mano el plato y con la otra una copa y la jarra de vino, rodeo la mesa y lo puso todo frente a mí. Se tomó el tiempo de servir vino en mi coma y servirse lo mismo antes de regresar a su lugar.

Comimos en un silencio incomodo, el ambiente tan tenso que podía cortarse con una flecha.

\- En cuanto termines de alimentarte voy a revisar tus heridas.

\- Está bien.

\- Y tendrás que prepárate porque partiremos a tierras volcánicas inmediatamente después.

\- De acuerdo.

Hice hasta lo imposible por tardar de más en terminar la comida, saboreando cada bocado de la deliciosa carne de cisne y especias. Cada vegetal que me llevaba a la boca, cada que la salsa hacia contacto con mi lengua era como si una pequeña parte de mi estómago cobrara vida.

Hacía mucho que no probaba comida tan deliciosa.

Y después llego lo mejor, el postre.

Devoré 4 pastelillos que tenían encima un poco de nata y una frutilla… y disfrute cada migaja de ellos.

Cuando no podía alargar más el banquete el maestro se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación donde generalmente descansaba, esa era mi señal para poder bañarme.

Por lo menos hoy no se estaba comportando como un maldito animal.

Tomé un baño lo más rápido que pude y me puse los ropajes limpios de algodón que encontré en un banquillo cerca de la puerta.

El maestro me esperaba fuera de la habitación sosteniendo un cofrecillo de madera que contenía ungüentos y plantas medicinales traídos del santuario, así como también largas tiras de algodón.

Una vez más me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. Separó la misma silla donde comí y con un ademan de mano me pidió que me sentara.

Como de costumbre en automático obedecí.

Puso el cofrecillo en la mesa, hurgó un poco dentro de él y tomando un ungüento y unas cuantas tiras de tela comenzó a acercarse a mí.

En silencio comienzo a curar mis heridas de una manera realmente suave colocando un poco de ungüento en un herida al rojo vivo en mi hombre, lanzando una punzada de dolor que reveló una pequeña mueca en mi rostro.

Continuó poniendo ungüento, limpiando, mezclando hierbas y atando tiras de tela por un largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que de repente…

\- Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes – dijo – pero es imposible.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, la verdad es que aún no procesaba si quiera sus palabras cuando un pequeño tirón en el tobillo me obligó a enfocarme en la realidad. Apretando el último nudo en el vendaje que había creado para uno de mis pies, se levantó y con un movimiento de su mano derecha abrió un portal a nuestro costado.

Extendió ambas manos en mi dirección y otra vez de manera automática obedecí a su silente orden, puse mis manos encima de las suyas. Me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y en silencio entramos al portal.


	11. Historias

Manigoldo.

Mis ojos se fueron enfocando en la columna de humo producida por el tabaco en la pipa alejándome del recuerdo de esa batalla. Me había dejado llevar tanto por los pensamientos que me perdí por completo, era la segunda ocasión en la que Gioca me sorprendía de una manera en la que jamás nadie lo había hecho, esa mujer…

Que tiene Gioca? Que la hace tan fuerte? Como es que ha conseguido semejante cosmos sin entrenamiento en el santuario? Como es que el viejo no la vio llegar? Como fue que Aspros dio con ella? Desde hace cuanto se conocen? Quien demonios es Alrish de Piscis negro?

En automático al verme inundado de tantas preguntas mi mano buscó el whisky que tenía instalado frente a mí.

Los dedos comenzaron a doler después de unas horas, era una de las pocas cosas que he llegado a lamentar de ser caballero de atena, los pinceles y carboncillos se han vuelto más difíciles de manejar por largas jornadas de tiempo.

Separé la vista del pergamino y observé mis tiznados dedos reparando de pronto en la imagen. A manera de apunte había trazado los inicios de un paisaje, edificios dibujados en un punto de vista bajo se extendían creando una ilusión de profundidad en el lienzo acortada por los inicios de un puente.

Un paisaje veneciano.

Whisky.

El sabor del líquido ambarino me devolvió totalmente a la realidad y la realidad era que por más molestia e incomodidad que me causara no sabía ni un carajo de Gioca.

Gioca, Gioca, Gioca… la maldita Gioca!

Esa maldita mocosa!

Desde que regrese de Venecia no había vuelto a mencionarla, menos aún cruzar palabra con ella y ahora me encuentro con que la maldita mocosa llego a la isla de la reina muerte? Es lógico que pensara en venir pues la máscara reacciono a ella además de que este fue su lugar de nacimiento pero aun así, regresar a esta maldita isla es casi un suicidio, pero… he de reconocer el poder, el poder que pose.

El haberla encontrado realmente fue una sorpresa pero el observar de primera mano la clase de poder que alberga, el brillo de su cosmos. Son realmente impresionantes sus movimientos y técnicas; no solo pelea con agilidad y gracia sino que mezcla inteligencia en cada golpe, usa su cerebro en cada ataque tratando de maximizar los resultados y minimizar el daño, todos sus movimientos son elegantemente mortíferos y cada uno de sus pasos, inclusive sus derrotas están planeados a la perfección, es calculadora…

Y se está volviendo fría.

La frustración llegó en el momento que esas palabras se alojaron en mi mente y sin más que hacer lancé el vaso de whisky contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos de inmediato

-Demonios Gioca! – dije en voz alta a la nada

La mirada que tenia al verla de nuevo yo la conozco, es la misma mirada que tuve durante mucho tiempo después de que mataran a mi familia, es la misma mirada que aun el día de hoy toma posesión de mí…

Rápidamente me pare del banquillo en el que me encontraba sentado, tome mi chaqueta, mi pandora box cubriéndola para disfrazarla y Salí de aquella pocilga en la que había encontrado una alojamiento semi decente en este lugar, tenía muy en claro a donde me dirigía y también lo que quería.

Pensar no me hacía bien, demasiado tiempo se desperdiciaba pensando en estupideces.

Me encaminé con dirección al a mismo lugar que había visitado varias veces ya desde que llegue a la isla, ahora mismo me vale una mierda la misión del santuario.

Entré ahí despacio y con la vista baja, no quería levantar sospechas ni pelear, además no había por que preocuparse yo también iba a aprovechar las horas de paz, tomé asiento en la esquina del lugar y con una seña de la mano le anuncie mi presencia.

Una mujer de mediana edad caminó hacia mí rebasada por dos pequeños niños que por su velocidad movieron su vestido al pasar.

\- Manigoldo, Manigoldo! – Corearon las vocecillas

Los pequeños corrieron hasta la mesa donde me encontraba y comenzaron a invadirme con preguntas.

\- Porqué tardaste tanto en venir de nuevo?

\- Volveremos a jugar?

\- Anda, vamos a jugar!

\- Esta vez te ganaré en las carreras

\- Y a mí jamás podrás atraparme!

\- Carlo, Marcel Compórtense! – Sentenció Camille al llegar

Camille y su familia eran dueños de un pequeño lugar que servía comida en la isla para los niños que aún no cumplían edad suficiente para seguir un régimen de entrenamiento o que habían tenido por circunstancias físicas o golpes intensos que dejar de entrenar.

Sus hijos, Carlo y Marcel, jamás habían realizado entrenamiento de guerrero. Ella y su marido lo habían acordado desde el nacimiento de los pequeños.

\- Lamento todo esto, Señor Manigoldo pero los niños le quieren mucho y de verdad nos da mucho gusto verlo por aquí otra vez.

\- No te preocupes, Camille. No hay problema además creo que ya es hora de que me ejercite un poco a costa de estos diablillos.

\- Manigoldo, Manigoldo! – dijo Carlo

\- Señor Manigoldo! Niño maleducado – interrumpió Camille mientras suavemente golpeaba la nuca del pequeño de 10 años

\- Señor Manigoldo, podríamos jugar un poco?

\- Claro, vamos.

\- El señor Manigoldo primero debe comer, Carlo. Porque no van ustedes a jugar un poco mientras yo le traigo un poco de comida y así una vez que termine podrán venir a preguntar de nuevo, les parece bien a todos?

Camille era la personificación de la paciencia y el entendimiento su mirada denotaba ese amor matriarcal que a muchos nos hace falta y no cabe duda que incluso yo la había llegado a ver un poco como mi madre, las palabras pronunciadas por ella eran orden amable que todo aquel que las escuchara obedecía con gusto. Su gracia y buen humor la convertían en una persona con la que daba gusto convivir y además tenía un detector de mierda integrado, no podías engañar a esta mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia, sus ojos lo veían todo.

\- Si, señora!- respondieron Carlo y su hermano al unísono

Acto seguido ambos pequeños corrieron a la parte de atrás del lugar para continuar con sus juegos mientras Camille tomó asiento frente a mí, me escrudiñó con su mirada maternal y dijo:

\- Que te trae por aquí, Manigoldo?. El pesar es visible en tu mirada y un torbellino de pensamientos se refleja en tu semblante…

\- Estoy realmente muy preocupado, Camille… no estoy seguro si aún queda de tu delicioso estofado para mi esta tarde…

\- Manigoldo, sabes que siempre habrá estofado para ti en este lugar, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Te traeré un poco de comida y después me gustaría hablar contigo por favor.

\- De acuerdo Camille, no hay problema

\- Manigoldo ahora soy yo quien está preocupada.

\- Porqué, pasa algo?

\- Tu peleas, verdad? Eres un guerrero poderoso?

\- El más…

\- Tengo que consultarte algunas dudas y preocupaciones que tengo

\- Los atacaron? Les hicieron algo? A ti, a los niños?

\- No, no es eso. Tranquilízate. Es algo que me intriga de manera personal.

\- En esa caso sabes que estay aquí para ayudar.

\- Muy bien. Permíteme traer tu comida y bebida para que puedas comenzar. Debes estar hambriento.

Con esas palabras Camille se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta que daba a la cocina del lugar.

Fueron escasos minutos los que Camille tardó en regresar con una humeante sopa y algo de vino y pan, la comida no era nada del otro mundo pero el sabor era inigualable, no conseguías esos sabores de comida hecha en casa en cualquier lugar.

Comí despacio, pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo, no podía apagar mi mente y detener todas las ideas que me abrumaban hasta ahora.

Poco después de que terminara apareció Camille con una jarra de vino y otra copa para ella

\- Que tal la comida, Manigoldo?

\- Deliciosa como siempre, madame. Ahora puedo preguntar para qué es tan importante mi presencia y opiniones?

\- Bien, pues verás… por donde empiezo…

\- Por el principio estaría bien.

\- Muy gracioso…. Pero tienes razón. Hace no mucho tiempo en esta isla existía una pequeña casa de huérfanos, niños y adolescentes que perdieron a su familia en medio de no muy benévolas circunstancias durante las batallas que se libraron en aquellos días.

Verás, los nativos de la Isla siempre hemos sido personas de fe, veneramos a nuestras deidades desde tiempos ancestrales y cada una de esas deidades se ha encargado de protegernos durante siglos, en especial nuestra señora Ragda. Nacimos guerreros por lo que las peleas y entrenamiento no nos resultan extraños y también hemos llevado acabo la cabal misión de mantener a los caballeros renegados bajo vigilancia en los calabozos cerca del volcán con ahínco y devoción pero hace aproximadamente diez años hubo una revuelta, uno de los caballeros que el santuario envió desde Grecia organizó un levantamiento dentro del recinto a las faldas del volcán y uniendo los cosmos de inquilinos de ese espantoso lugar lograron destruir por completo un ala escapando y sembrando el caos entre los pobladores.

Sabes de antemano que los renegados enviados aquí son de temer pues su poderío ha obligado al santuario a aislarlos en este lugar por lo que esa pequeña guerra causo varias muertes y sin sabores ocasionando la furia de Ragda quien para poner orden de nuevo hizo explotar el volcán enterrando entre cenizas y lava aquellos calabozos que no fueron destruidos y a cada uno de los caballeros ahí, pero no solo se detuvo ahí. Nuestra señora sabía que los principales malhechores no morirían de esa manera por lo que su irá alcanzó toda la isla.

Miles de meteoros al rojo vivo se esparcieron inundando en llamas la tierra infértil del lugar, nuestras chozas y familiares eran destruidos ante nuestros ojos, niños, niñas, hombres y mujeres sin distinción murieron calcinados, aplastados, desmembrados entre otras horrorosas maneras. Quienes encontraron salida fueron aquellos que se dieron a la tarea de escapar ya sea emigrando a islas vecinas, esperando en el mar a merced de los elementos hasta que la furia de Ragda se calmó o huyendo definitivamente de aquí.

Mi familia fue una de esas que decidió esperar en el mar, mi madre y padre se lanzaron junto con nosotros desde un acantilado y por suerte o destino sobrevivimos la caída.

La familia de más alto rango de la isla, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte, ellos eran los encargados de mantener el balance en este caos infernal, quienes se encargaban de sembrar un poco de esperanza en los corazones abatidos de los pobladores, ellos tenían bajo su cuidado la máscara de carcelero.

\- La máscara de carcelero?

\- Así es, Un poderoso amuleto que se dice era el medio de comunicación entre nuestra deidad protectora y nuestros deseos. Cuenta la leyenda que la máscara tiene guardado en su interior todo el poder que emana de Ragda y que solo aquellas personas que tengan el linaje necesario podrán desplegarlo y convocar su milenaria sabiduría para manipular tanto para bien como para mal el poderío de nuestra señora. Durante la batalla y el caos se perdió el rastro de la máscara por lo que ahora todos los habitantes nos hemos quedado sin protección.

Una vez que la ira de Ragda cesó los que quedamos vivos nos dimos a la tarea de re hacer nuestra vida en la isla y reconstruir lo poco que quedaba de nuestro pasado pero esa advertencia no fue suficiente para los caballeros negros. Unos cuentos lograron escapar entre toda la conmoción dirigiéndose a distintos lugares del mundo.

Pensamos que todo había terminado después de todos los males que se habían posado sobre nuestro pueblo, cada vez somos menos habitantes en esta Isla y tememos que no existan los suficientes guerreros un día como para defender nuestras tradiciones y vigilar a los Santos enviados desde Grecia a cumplir su penitencia. No hace mucho tiempo se escucharon rumores de que uno de los santos negros, con ayuda de alguien mucho más poderoso, regresó a la isla para reclutar de nuevo a los que cumplen su condena prometiéndoles toda clase de libertades y venganzas contra los caballeros de atena y todo aquel que les hizo pasar un mal rato. Comenzaron de manera silenciosa a atraer a nuestros jóvenes con falsas promesas de poder y gloria las cuales muy seguido terminan en una muerte dolorosa a costa de los mismos caballeros que los reclutaron, quienes no mueren se convierten en valiosas adquisiciones de su ejército. Se dice que uno de ellos tenía en su poder la máscara y que la utilizaría para sus planes de venganza en contra del santuario y de nuestro pueblo.

Muchas de las mujeres de la isla estamos preocupadas pues nuestros hijos y esposos están decidiendo cambiar de bandos y unirse a los caballeros negros siguiendo la falsa promesa de una vida nueva llena de paz.

Manigoldo, te pido que nos ayudes, tú eres un Caballero dorado enviado desde el santuario, tu alto rango te otorga el poder necesario para convertirte en nuestro salvador, tu presencia aquí debe ser una señal de que nuestra Ragda no nos ha abandonado.

Por favor, detén a los caballeros negros que buscan hacer de esta isla aún más infernal de lo que ya es, estamos realmente acostumbrados a las inclemencias de esta lugar, su clima es algo que no cualquiera toleraría pero no tenemos otra opción, podemos vivir tranquilos si tan solo pudiéramos deshacernos de esos fantasmas del pasado que nos siguen atormentando.

Mi propio hermano ha sido seducido por las tinieblas y se ha unido a las filas de los caballeros negros y no soportaría pensar que puede morir defendiendo algo tan pútrido como los ideales que ellos profesan.

Por favor Manigoldo, ayúdanos.

La impactante historia que Camille me había compartido me dejó atónito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente las secó con el delantal que tenía puesto.

Sabía que la máscara de carcelero tenía oculto un misterio y poderes inimaginables, Albafica la vio en acción y por lo que comentó su poder es realmente espectacular

\- Camille, he venido aquí por una misión del santuario y esa misión es deshacerme de los caballeros negros antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza para ustedes o para el santuario, de hecho, ya tuve un breve encuentro con algunos de ellos y te puedo asegurar que se fueron a dar un paseo por lugares que los dejarán sin ganas de regresar, aun así te prometo que no están solos y que haré lo que esté en mi poder para limpiar esta isla de toda la basura que ronda por ahí. No te preocupes que el gran Manigoldo de cáncer cuidará de ti y de los tuyos.

\- Muchas gracias Manigoldo, pero por favor cuídate. La persona que está detrás del renacimiento de los caballeros negros es en extremo poderosa, no subestimes su poder.

\- Lo dices como si supieras quien es…

\- No, lamentablemente no lo sé. Sé que existe y que es poderosos porque la gente habla de su existencia y los guerreros le temen.

\- Le temen? Eso quiere decir que está aquí, en la isla?

\- No del todo… viene y va a su antojo, no sabemos cómo lo hace pero dicen que en ocasiones se materializa de la nada como un cuerpo sin rostro que termina con la vida de todo aquel que se cruza en su camino sea amigo o enemigo.

\- Tienes una idea de dónde puedo encontrar a ese ente?

\- Tal vez en las faldas del volcán pero no te aseguro nada, no tiene un lugar fijo, puede aparecer en donde sea y a voluntad desaparecer en segundos.

La historia que me había compartido Camille añadió una gran cantidad de dudas a mi cabeza de por sí ya hecha un maldito desmadre, mis ideas estaban por todos lados, estaba comenzando a pensar donde podría buscar a esos malditos cuando unas pequeñas voces me regresaron al presente.

\- Señor Manigoldo, Señor Manigoldo!

\- Por favor juguemos un poco, Señor Manigoldo

\- El Señor Manigoldo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, niños. No es educado que lo acaparemos tanto tiempo. Pueden jugar entre ustedes, denle un poco de espacio!

\- Pero Madre, él lo prometió.

\- Si, y un caballero nunca falta a su palabra, él siempre lo dice.

Los dos pares de ojos suplicantes me miraron con tanta ilusión que no pude resistirme, 5 minutos de juego no le harían mal a nadie.

\- En eso tienen razón, Camille. Qué clase de caballero sería si no cumpliera con mi palabra?

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no te preocupes…

\- No, tú no te preocupes. Quiero hacerlo, a mí también me divierte – Respondí a sus palabras y dirigiéndome a los pequeños añadí – Muy bien les daré una cuenta de 50 de ventaja, listos?

Me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

No existe un sonido más bello que la inocente risa de los pequeños juguetones por lo que realmente me fascinaba estar cerca de ellos en esos momentos felices.

\- Mil gracias por todo, Manigoldo.

\- Gracias? Todo esto tiene un precio Camille… Tendrás que alimentarme y bien por el resto del tiempo que permanezca en esta isla, así que ve preparando tus mejores platillos…

\- JA!, no te preocupes, ya lo tenía contemplado de todos modos… donde comen mil comen mil cien

\- Pero no son cien más, solo soy yo

\- Y con tu apetito, creo que preferiría alimentar a un ejército…

\- Hey, mantener este cuerpo en óptimas condiciones requiere energía y para tener esa energía requiero de mucha comida…

\- Si, si… lo que digas… glotón. Pero de verdad Manigoldo, cuídate mucho por favor y mil gracias por todo.

\- Por favor Camille, no me digas que ahora vas a llorar? Sabes que los sentimentalismos no van conmigo…

\- Bien, bien. Síguete haciendo el duro que yo puedo seguir ignorando tu preocupado semblante hasta que no puedas más y ruegues que te preste mi hombro para llorar. No creas que no me di cuenta que son confusiones internas las que te tienen así, además de que ese semblante pensativo solo significa una cosa.

\- Ah, sí? Y que significa, según tú?

\- Significa que tu paz ha sido robada y generalmente ese es síntoma de que estas en el camino correcto para descubrir a tu otra mitad…

\- Listos o no, allá voy! lo siento Camille, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora como para quedarme y escuchar sermones amorosos de alguien que necesita volver a la cocina, el sol se está ocultando y casi es hora de la cena, así que te veo en un rato más.


	12. Ayuda

Hola, Me he tardado demasiado en subir este capitulo y lo sé , mil disculpas. Mi vida no ha estado del todo bien y realmente no me ha dejado cabeza para poder darle continuación a la historia hasta ahora.

Quiero antes que nada darles las gracias a todos lo que me leen pero un muuuuy espceial gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar. De verdad, no saben cuanto me han ayudado sus plabras en días obscuros.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Y nuevamente mil gracias.

Gioca.

Los pasados días han sido realmente muy extraños, el sol brilla de una manera que pareciera experimentar él mismo una felicidad sin parangón. Las nubes se ven más pacificas que nunca, los atardeceres te dejan sin aliento aún en este horrendo lugar.

No he vuelto a saber del maestro desde que regresamos del volcán hace dos días y la verdad es que no sé qué pensar.

Aunque no debería de importarme realmente.

No debería de invertir energía en esto, no debería de estar tratando de recordar nada, de sentir nada.

-Al demonio.

Mis pies se mueven con voluntad propia impulsándome a saltar por la ventana de la habitación en aquella mañana tan atractiva.

-Un ligero trote no le hará daño a nadie.

Me sentía lista para volver a moverme, siempre he sido inquieta y por lo mismo el entrenamiento para mi es tan necesario como respirar

Comencé a trotar por el pequeño bosque de la isla, procurando no acercarme mucho a los bordes y así permanecer oculta en la maleza, correr era tan relajante.

Mi mente se aclaraba mientras mis piernas tomaban velocidad y en menos tiempo del que maginé me encontraba ya en mi "lugar de entrenamiento" un pequeño círculo sin vegetación que interrumpiera mis golpes, flanqueado por abundante maleza y árboles de fuertes troncos (como debía ser para tratar de sobrevivir en esta isla, perfecto para lo que tenía que hacer y con el camuflaje necesario para hacerlo son preocuparme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a lanzar puñetazos al aire mientras iba estirando los músculos preparándome así para el entrenamiento, esta vez iba aponer todo lo que poseía, mi cuerpo se encontraba en mejor forma y realmente estaba ansiosa por un entrenamiento duro para despejar la mente. Concentré mi energía para elevar el cosmos.

Comencé con movimientos simples, separé las piernas hasta alinearlas con la cadera al tiempo que levantaba los brazos con los puños cerrados a la altura de la cara procurando angular los codos de manera correcta formando así una postura ofensiva-defensiva.

Lanzando golpes de calentamiento a mis enemigos imaginarios afiancé mi movimiento de pies hasta que todas mis extremidades estuvieron en sincronía, mientras más sincronía encontraba mi cuerpo más cargados de poder se hacían los golpes.

Una sensación de rabia e impotencia sacudió mi ser en aquel momento y de ahí nacieron las patadas y los despliegues de cosmos. Debía mantener mi energía controlada ya que de lo contrario corría el riesgo de atraer visitantes indeseados, eso lo sabía de antemano pero la cantidad de negatividad que mi cuerpo contenía era demasiada para continuar. Tenía que deshacerme de ella a como diera lugar, tenía que drenar aquel fluido despreciable que carcomía mí ya de por sí corroído interior.

-A la mierda, una buena pelea me vendría bien de todos modos.

Exploté el universo en mi interior mientras comienzé a hacer el entrenamiento más pesado y rápido danzando en tierra, lanzando golpes mortales, apoyándome en cualquier cosa que me permita tomar impulso para saltar aún más alto.

Necesitaba más, esto no era suficiente, necesitaba liberarme. La carga era tan pesada y la pequeña sensación de felicidad que me daba el poder liberarme por lo menos de un poco de su peso me empujó a seguir, concentrando mi fuerza en todas y cada una de las células que poseo imaginando como acumulaban esa negatividad y rabia en sus interior para expulsarlo de sus núcleos, ardiendo de ansia por estar un poco más cerca del sueño de la libertad.

Mi cosmos comenzó a tornarse de un color naranja intenso, y mi meta era reunirlo en la palma de la mano observando cómo esto creó una esfera rodeada de pequeños relámpagos de un color tan intenso que pareciera estar al rojo vivo… como la lava del volcán.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé impulso y salté lo más alto que pude de manera que desde el cielo lancé la esfera de energía al vacío buscando estrellarla en el suelo terroso de la isla.

La esfera hizo contacto con la tierra y se abrió paso aún más abajo dejando un cráter que destruyó el suelo a su paso haciendo volar pequeños trozos de rocas, polvo y removiendo el viento a su alrededor antes de explotar con una fuerza que por un segundo me descoloca lo cual me obligó a un aterrizaje no tan glamuroso.

Eso. Fue. Fantástico.

Clap, clap, clap

Tres palmadas me ponen de inmediato en alerta, sabía que esto sucedería. No puedo jamás salir bien librada de ninguna situación y esta no es la excepción.

-Excelente despliegue de poderío.

Desde lo profundo de la maleza del modesto bosque una figura va tomado forma; un hombre con un enorme cuerpo de guerrero se acerca lentamente hacia mi pequeño lugar de entrenamiento. No siento su cosmos, debe estarlo conteniendo.

-Quién eres? Muéstrate en este momento?

La figura se aparece frente a mí ahora sin el cobijo de la maleza, puedo distinguir que es, de hecho, un hombre grande y fuerte, con la piel del color caramelo tostada por el sol. Una espesa barba de color rojizo enmarca su cara a juego con la melena ondulada que está sujeta con una pequeña tira de cuero a la altura de la nuca.

El guerrero porta ropas de entrenamiento y su semblante no presenta símbolos de hostilidad.

-Tú debes ser Gioca.

-Y quién demonios eres tú?

El extraño que aparentemente conoce mi nombre detiene su andar a unos escasos pasos de mí, ahora que estamos frente a frente puedo que sus ojos son de un color gris tan intenso, tan extraño.

-Mi nombre es Cedric y estoy aquí para hablar contigo

-Hablar conmigo?

-Sí, he sido enviado aquí para ser tu compañero de entrenamiento y mostrarte nuevas técnicas y aprendizajes.

-Quien te envió?

-Eso no lo puedo revelar, mi estimada Boudica, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que el caballero que me encomendó la misión de entrenar a tu lado lo único que desea es poner a tu alcance más de los medios necesarios para que tu preparación en batalla sea una de las mejores a las que un guerrero puede aspirar.

-Caballero dijiste?

-Sí, caballero.

-Exijo saber quién te ha enviado aquí!

-Puedes exigir lo que desees, pero debes aprender que para obtener algo no basta solo con desearlo.

-Eso significa que no me dirás el nombre de la persona que te ha enviado?

-No, por el momento no he de revelar su identidad.

-Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

-No lo sabes, tendrás que seguir tu instinto y confiar en lo que tus sentidos te dicen que debes hacer.

-Quien demonios es Boudica?

-Si bajas la guardia por unos segundos y te permites escucharme te daré la primera lección de tu nuevo entrenamiento y además te contaré la historia de Boudica.

No estaba segura que demonios había sucedido. Todo esto es tan extraño.

Quien es este hombre y, más importante aún, quien la ha enviado hasta aquí?

A decir verdad la presencia de Cedric no es invasiva, ni hostil, su cosmoenergía es cálida y no ha intentado acortar el especio que nos divide, ni siquiera está en posición de pelea. Realmente el ambiente y mis sentidos no se han puesto en alerta, indicándome que me puedo permitir escucharle siempre y cuando no de acerque demasiado creo que estaré bien.

-Habla, te escucho…

El hombre intentó acortar la distancia entre nosotros lo cual impedí retrocediendo la misma cantidad de pasos que él avanzó.

-Para escucharte no necesitas estar tan cerca, preferiría por el momento mantener la distancia que nos separa.

-Precavida, me agrada.

Después de decir esas palabras el hombre se sentó en el piso, adoptando una posición donde cruzó las piernas y aun con sus ojos puestos en mí deslizó su mano hasta un pequeño saco que estaba asegurado en el cintillo de sus ropas de entrenamiento, al ver esto inmediatamente retomé la postura ofensivo-defensiva lista para enfrentar lo que fuera que Cedric fuera a utilizar ahora.

En menos de un segundo su mano dejó el saco y lanzó un objeto en mi dirección con la fuerza y el empuje justos para que lo pudiera detener sin problema.

Alcancé a tomar el objeto cerrando mi mano sobre el antes de que golpeara mi cara y después de haberlo hecho, la abrí para observar que era lo que me había lanzado. Ante mis ojos se reveló una pequeña pieza de madera tallada en forma de caballo

-Un caballo?

-Así es, el caballo…

Cuando volví a enfocar la vista en Cedric este se encontraba acomodando en el suelo frente a él, sobre un modesto pedazo de cuero marcado con recuadros rojos y negros, el resto de las pequeñas piezas de madera las cuales eran características del ajedrez

-Ajedrez?

No respondió a mi pregunta, sin embargo colocó el ultimo peón es su lugar y después tomó el central avanzándolo un espacio

-Es tu turno

-No pienso comenzar una partida de ajedrez en este momento.

\- Bien, entonces iremos directo al grano.

Rápidamente movió varias piezas de ambos colores formando una situación complicada para las piezas negras (que eran las mías).

-Bien, si no quieres acercarte al tablero, yo moveré por ti y ya que es tu turno dime cuál de las piezas moverías… esta (dijo señalando a la torre) o esta (dijo señalando al alfil)

-Ninguna de las dos.

-Qué quieres decir con ninguna de las dos?

-Ambos movimientos son extremadamente predecibles para el oponente, es algo que sería natural hacer quitando así el factor sorpresa. Además, a la larga ninguno de los dos es beneficioso para la causa pues solo representan una ventaja imaginaria que podría costarte más al final.

-Entonces? Qué moverás?

-El caballo

-El caballo?

-Así es.

Tomó el caballo negro y lo colocó en el lugar que le indiqué, una vez ahí contempló el tablero por un momento y después me miró

-Porqué elegiste el caballo?

-Si calculas lo que se puede hacer en los espacios abiertos del tablero, dentro de unos dos o tres movimientos comenzarás a visualizar las oportunidades que se abrirán y, como te puedes dar cuenta, ninguno de los movimientos que mencionaste antes eran beneficiosos. El movimiento del caballo, sin embargo ha aportado a la causa, aunque de una manera más lenta, las posibilidades de derrocar al rey han aumentado.

-Aumentado?

-Así es - Acercándome al tablero le muestro lo que quiero decir mientras lo explico- mira, jaque en cuatro. Si el contrincante es un idiota, jaque mate.

Después de la explicación Credic me miró con una sonrisa en los ojos y una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios.

-Muy bien, Gioca. No me has decepcionado. Ahora siéntate y juguemos una partida.

-Yo no estoy aquí para jugar partidas de ajedrez, en este momento es lo que menos necesito así que si no vas a entrenar conmigo como dijiste, puedes marcharte.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Cedric se levantó enredó su brazo en mi cuello cortándome la respiración, me tiró al suelo, utilizó su peso de una menta que impedía movimiento alguno apretando todos y cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo como una serpiente gigante.

De pecho al suelo con su mano libre tomó mi brazo y lo torció hasta que el dolor era tan insoportable que tuve que gritar, en cualquier momento mi brazo cedería y se haría pedazos.

Después de escucharme gritar y antes de romperme el brazo sus palabras inundaron mi cerebro carente de oxigeno gracias a su agarre en mi cuello.

-Si yo quisiera, querida Gioca, en este momento podría hacer añicos tu brazo.

Aumentó un poco más la presión del cuello y del brazo unos segundos antes de liberarme por completo.

Me faltaba el aire y mi brazo temblaba de dolor.

-Eres menuda y de huesos delgados, tus contrincantes serán en la mayoría de los casos lo doble de tu tamaño, curtidos en el campo de batalla, personas a las que no les importará que o quien seas y te tratarán como alguien más a quien matar. Lo difícil del caso aquí es que gracias a que eres mujer te convertirán en su blanco favorito. De hecho disfrutaran que seas mujer lo que significa que eres una presa que mantendrán con vida el mayor tiempo posible hasta hacerte desear no haber nacido.

Sus palabras tocaron algo en mi interior haciéndolo arder de dolor por la razón que cargaban.

-Una de tus principales debilidades es el hecho de que te enfrentes a todos los oponentes de la misma manera.

Después de decir esto, me tendió la mano para que me pusiera de pie, y me dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el tablero de ajedrez que había traído consigo, volviendo a sentarse frente a las fichas rojas continuó.

-No me malentiendas, el hecho de que no te de miedo enfrentarte a tus oponentes "de frente" es algo que habla mucho de ti y en ciertas circunstancias es bueno pero debido a tu tamaño y lastimosamente a tu sexo, no puedes combatir con todos tus oponentes de la misma manera, de "igual a igual". Debes emplear diversas técnicas y estrategias dependiendo del rival al que te enfrentes. Todas las personas somos diferentes y así mismo todos tus oponentes lo serán, inclusive si peleas dos veces con el mismo oponente te darás cuenta que la historia no se repetirá. Por ejemplo, los caballeros una vez que ven o experimentan una técnica está no vuelve a surtir efecto en ellos. Todo esto determina que debes ser más veloz y astuta que tus contrincantes no solo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sino en todo lo que cada batalla implica. Sabes montar a caballo?

-Montar a caballo?

-Si

-No

-Trabajaremos en eso, no te preocupes. Ahora si me permites, antes de iniciar el entrenamiento quisiera saber cómo funciona tu mente. - Me indicó el lugar de tierra frente a él invitándome a tomar asiento. – juguemos.

Me dejé caer sin decir palabra alguna en el lugar indicado cruzando las piernas y comencé la partida moviendo el caballo.

El tiempo pasó y hasta el momento habíamos jugado ya dos partidas de las cuales una gané yo y la otra él, estábamos en medio de la tercera cuando recordé la manera en la que me llamó al aparecerse

-Boudica

-Boudica?

-Sí, me llamaste Boudica cuando llegaste, quien es ella?

-Ah, si. No sabes quién es Boudica?

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándotelo, créeme.

-Ah bien, disculpa. Te contaré quien es ella.

-Por favor – añadí mientras devoraba uno de los pocos peones que aún le quedaban y me acercaba al jaque.

-Veraz yo no pertenezco a esta tierra, yo nací en un lugar bastante lejano, un lugar donde las historias y la tradición son igual de importantes que en esta isla. En mi lugar de nacimiento existe un maravilloso pueblo guerrero y místico al cual me enorgullece pertenecer. Los celtas. Hace mucho tiempo ya, el pueblo celta era tan importante que sus tribus llegaron a extenderse por vastos territorios en lo que hoy se conoce como Europa. Los celtas acogían en su ser una gran pasión por los dones que proveía la madre naturaleza y podían sentir la presencia de sus dioses y comunicarse con ellos mediante la tierra y sus creaciones, eran estos "poderes" e instintos los que les indicaban donde asentarse y donde erigir sus lugares de culto. Como hasta nuestros días, un pueblo fructífero y feliz siempre despertará la envidia y la codicia de aquellos hambrientos de poder y el caso de los celtas no fue la excepción. En su caso, los mayores enemigos de estas tribus eran conocidos como Los Romanos.

-Los Romanos?

-Así es, los romanos eran bárbaros disfrazados de justicieros que corrompían y sometían todo lo que tocaban.

-Bien pero eso que tiene que ver con Boudica?

-Boudica era una reina guerrera del siglo I, una mujer perteneciente a la tribu Icena de los Celtas. Después de que los romanos devastaran sus tierras y mataran a sus soldados sin razón Parente reunió y guió un ejército a la victoria contra las legiones romanas, esto los dejó enardecidos por lo que en un golpe por la espalda los romanos decidieron secuestrar a todas las mujeres de su tribu, incluidas sus hijas… especialmente a sus hijas a quienes entregaron a las garras de los legionarios más crueles quienes las maltrataron, mutilaron y violaron hasta la muerte. Como madre y reina esto despertó en Boudica una impotencia y dolor que reclamaba en cada uno de sus huesos justicia. Esto la llevó a reunir el ejército celta más grande jamás visto; hombre, mujeres, guerreros experimentados y amateur todos se unieron a sus filas sin distinción de tribus, todos con la misma sed de justicia que Boudica necesitaba. Fue así que ella guió al ejército que diezmó las legiones de romanos que se habían asentado en distintos lugares pero su sed de venganza no terminó ahí, Boudica decidió que atacaría la ciudad conocida en aquellos días como Londinium, una sofisticada fortaleza romana; esta batalla constituyo en sí misma un ejemplo de estrategia superior. Ya que se dio cuenta que los romanos usaban escribas para esparcir rumores a la gente sobre las tribus celtas, pintándolos como barbaros que lo único que hacían era pelear sin razón laguna, masacrar gente sin distinción, razón por la cual existían muchos valientes preparados para enrolarse en los campos de batalla y "proteger" a su gente de los barbaros; lo que no sabían era que los verdaderos barbaros se encontraban en las filas del ejército romano por lo que la reina Boudica se aventuró a combatir este tipo de ataque de la misma manera contratando escribas que pudieran exponer las atrocidades que los romanos habían hecho a su pueblo y a las demás tribus celtas que peleaban a su lado. Como firma de sus escritos todos los escribas y ella misma adoptaron un grito de batallas que ha quedado grabado en la historia hasta nuestros días

-Cuál es ese grito?

-Boudica siempre se presentaba en el campo de batalla con un estandarte que llevaba escritas las palabras "La verdad contra el mundo".

El alfil que estaba a punto de mover se quedó en el aire.

La verdad contra el mundo.

Dejé caer la pieza de ajedrez en el improvisado tablero al momento que me puse de pie con un salto

-Debes enseñarme las estrategias de Boudica, Cedric. Te lo ruego.

Lentamente el gigante celta se puso de pie y me lanzó sin previo aviso una rama larga y fuerte que se encontraba tirada cerca de donde estaba parado la cual pude atrapar en el aire fácilmente.

-Sabes usar una espada.

-No

-No?

-No, los caballeros tenemos prohibido usar armas.

-Disculpa, pero yo no veo tu armadura aún por lo que no eres un caballero. Además, no creo que el entrenamiento con espada vaya en contra de "tus principios" ya que no hay reglas en el campo de batalla así que esa será tu primera lección, el uso y la agilidad de movimiento usando una espada. En el mejor de los casos te servirá para practicar los movimientos con peso extra y te ayudará como mantener el espacio entre tú y tu contrincante aunque jamás llegues a usarla. En el peor de los casos tendrás que usarla y pues que mejor que saber cómo, no lo crees?

Cedric tomó una rama parecida que se encontró un poco más lejos de donde estábamos entrenando y al momento la tocó con la que me había dado a la voz de.

-En guardia.


End file.
